Always With Me
by Umi-chan3
Summary: §Complete§ War is brewing in Cephiro and Umi senses it. She returns after two years of separation with the people and realizes that not all has been forgiven. Someone dear to the Knight's is lost, and the grief is too overwhelming for long words. UC, FF H
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth belongs to CLAMP 

*Here we go with the whole writing two stories at once thing again. Well this one is written in first-person, kind of like my manuscript. I've never read a Rayearth fic that's written in first person from only one of the Knight's perspective before, so I'm going to try it out. Again, this one has a moral, I'm not going to reveal it yet though, see if you can figure it out. Hope you like. ^.^ oh, couples, U/C+ a little new character stuff. F/F and L/H.*

**__**

Always With Me

Chapter One: Dreaming

I flipped my light blue hair from my eyes and looked around me, frustrated and not at all sure what was happening beyond the chaos in my stormy blue eyes. Why were they surrounding me? They were like clones of the people I knew not the people that I loved. 

"Hikaru?" the word barely was a mutter, escaping my lips. "Fuu?"

"Umi-chan, gomen nasai, but you didn't want to stay…" Hikaru whispered softly, and I nodded, confused.

"We tried to get you to come to Cephiro…we tried…" Fuu assured me.

"Yes, but…" I faltered. Shouldn't they be saying something? Shouldn't they be saying they love me and they'll miss me? They left me in the first place; the least they could do was say they would miss me!

"We've got to go Umi, ja ne," the lack of familiarity in Hikaru's phrase sent my head spinning.

"Hikaru! Fuu!" I screamed into their fading images. "No! Wait! Don't go! Don't leave me here alone!" 

But they did, they turned and left, fading into the distance, and I was alone in this horrible vortex. I was by myself, and the world was slowly collapsing upon me. I had no one; I had no friends and no family.

I woke with a start, sweat pouring down the back of my neck. They would never do that; they would never abandon me, I assured myself for the hundredth time that dream had plagued me. 

Hikaru and Fuu had been in Cephiro for two years; they had gone to stay. They came back to see me all the time though, since the destruction of the pillar system they had been able to travel to Earth freely. Something was not right on the air though, not lately. 

I had stayed to be with my family, to give my parents a few more years with them, and then they had been murdered.

I never went back to Cephiro after that.

Hikaru and Fuu tried to cheer me up so long after that, but I could never face the rest of them. After a few weeks I tried to go back, but it made me too sad to think about what wasn't waiting for me. A few weeks turned into a few months. Then I began to think about what they'd say, "Where have you been Umi? Don't you care?" I didn't want to hear it, didn't want to deal with, so I stayed. A few months turned into a few years. I guessed I would stay on Earth forever; I would never join them like I promised.

I numbly rose and walked to the computer. I touched the keys and began to type my latest dream. I read over the other dreams I had had and realized that they were the same. 

I stared at the screen and shook my head, somehow this seemed wrong. Reoccurring dreams were never a good sign, not with me anyway. 

I dressed and walked to the Tokyo Tower. I watched the sun rise from the observation desk. I smiled at the guard.

"G'mornin' Umi," he smiled in his English accent.

"Good morning Mark," I answered him, and he continued his normal sweeping. We had become friends; I was a usual. 

I closed my eyes and whispered something, "Let them be here, to see the Knight of Water." 

With my words Hikaru and Fuu landed on Earth, all smiles and goodwill. I smiled back at them and gave them each a hug. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Umi-chan," Hikaru answered cheerily, and Fuu bowed slightly with a smile.

I looked at my best friends, not the clones from my dreams. Fuu with her short golden hair and her small but gorgeous smile, Hikaru with that infamous braided red hair and pure innocence and happiness. I loved them both like sisters; they were like family. 

They had tried to persuade me to come back to Cephiro; occasionally they would try still, but it had passed.

"What are we gonna do today?" Hikaru asked, and I shook my head.

"What day is it here?" Fuu inquired, and I laughed.

"March 3rd, but still brisk. Wanna go pick up jackets from my house?"

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru shouted.

"What?" I inquired impishly.

"You were just going to let us completely forget your 21st birthday?" Hikaru sighed and shook her head. 

"Was I?" I smiled.

"You will do no such thing," Fuu reprimanded, and I laughed.

"We're going to take you out to celebrate," Hikaru informed me, and I sighed and pretended to be annoyed.

"If we must."

§§§~~~

We walked to a local restaurant and got a table for three.

"So Umi," Fuu had a glint in her eyes, "how goes your love-life? Any new romances we need to know about?"

"Actually," an arm was around my waist, and I looked behind me, "yes."

"Who's this?" Hikaru inquired, gaining the same glint in her eyes.

"This is Nori," I introduced him.

"And you must be the infamous Fuu and Hikaru I've heard so much about, pleased to meet you," he reached a hand out and shook each of their hands, bowing slightly. I turned and looked at him, and my eyes caught something glinting behind his back.

"What is that?" my voice was deadly.

"A bottle of wine for your birthday," he answered and pulled it from behind him. "I was looking for you, and saw you come in here."

My eyes flared in rage, and Fuu and Hikaru winced. "Why would you even do something like that?" I screamed and turned from him, trying my best to calm myself. There were too many eyes on me.

"Umi," he set the alcohol down and looked into my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You know very well what I think about that stuff!" I turned away from him.

"Umi, gomen nasai, I thought you were over that…"

"Over that!" my eyes were like ice. "I think you should leave."

"I-"

"No, just leave," I instructed, and he nodded and left.

I stared at the bottle on the table and looked at my shaking hands.

"It's gone," Fuu assured me, and gave it to a waiter to dispose of.

"Guys," Hikaru mumbled and shook her head.

I smiled and looked at her, trying to force the images out of my mind, trying to make everything go away. "Speaking of which, how are you two and that spectrum?"

Hikaru jabbed Fuu, and Fuu blushed and held out a hand.

I took the hand and admired the ring. It was a single circle emerald with a few smaller diamonds around the edge. "Oh my God Fuu!" I shouted and gave her a hug. 

She laughed and nodded as we sat back down.

"When?" I demanded.

"A week ago or so," she answered and looked down. "Ferio, he's…"

"You've always loved him," I finished for her, and she nodded again.

"But don't let me steal the limelight," Fuu urged. "Because Hikaru-san here and Lantis have been together for quite some time."

"Oh really?" I raised my brows, and Hikaru nodded and bit her lip.

"I don't know how it happened. We were just walking through the gardens and…"

"The gardens?" I cut her off and smirked.

Hikaru nodded, blushing, and continued, "So anyway! We were just walking, and he told me that he wanted to be more than just friends. At first I was so flabbergasted that I was quiet, but I managed to say yes."

"And what does Eagle think about this?" I persisted, and Hikaru sighed.

"You know Eagle, he's secretive; they both are. I think he realizes that I l-"

"You love him don't you Hikaru, you love Lantis?" 

She blushed at my question, but nodded, "But-but he doesn't know!"

"Hikaru-san, you haven't told him?" Fuu laughed when Hikaru looked appalled.

"I don't want to rush him or something," she muttered, and I laughed with Fuu.

"You're so cute," I commented as the waiter came over.

We ordered and ate a good meal, talking about things in Cephiro and things on Earth. I didn't mention my dreams until we left the restaurant and headed back to the Tokyo Tower, the sun was setting.

"I didn't want to upset you guys," I began, and they turned their attention to me. We stopped on the observation deck where we first met. I turned my eyes and looked over the Tokyo skyline. "But I have to tell you something."

"What is it Umi-san?" Fuu inquired, worry lined her face.

"I think-I think that something is going to go wrong in Cephiro. I've been having this reoccurring dream. I just know that you guys leave me here, on Earth. For some reason the portal is closed, and I can't reach you. You stay there, and I'm left here. I don't know, I just feel that something is wrong." They knew I wouldn't have said anything unless I was dead serious. They didn't say anything for a long time, because they knew that this was very serious. I didn't trouble them with problems often, and when I did it normally concerned more than me.

"Well what can we do?" Fuu asked after a long time.

"I don't know," I shook my head in worry, "just be ready for anything. I want you guys to stay safe if I can't get to you. If I can't reach you though, promise me something."

"Anything Umi-chan," Hikaru looked scared.

"Promise me that we'll always be best friends," I tried to keep tears in.

"Now, there's no sense talking like that," Fuu scolded, but she had tears in her eyes too. 

"Just promise," I forced them to promise.

"We would never think otherwise Umi-san," Fuu answered.

"We'll always love you!" Hikaru threw her arms around me in a tight embrace, Fuu did the same, and I smiled and hugged them back.

"Arigato guys, it's probably nothing, just wanted to be sure. Hey, you better get going, wouldn't want to keep them waiting," I swiped tears from my cheeks, and they nodded and gave me one last hug before closing their eyes and vanishing. 

I sighed heavily and walked down the streets back to my apartment, head hung low.

§§§~~~

I tossed and turned, not able to get any sleep. It was like this every time I saw them. I was reminded of what I left in Cephiro, and guilt swam in. I wondered if they missed me. 

I got up and knew that I had to reassure myself that being loved in return was better than not being loved. I stood and got changed. I grabbed a bag of clothes and locked my door. I walked down the silent streets of Tokyo and wondered at the beauty the night brought to the city. I breathed in the air but wasn't refreshed. This wasn't country, this was city and as much as I loved it, it really couldn't hold a candle to Cephiro. I hated myself for thinking about that, but I couldn't help it.

I looked at his apartment building and rang the bell.

"Who is it?" his muffled voice appeared through the other end of the intercom.

"It's Umi, can I come up?" I asked meekly.

"Umi, yeah, come on in," he sounded surprised. 

I smiled as the door opened, and I was allowed in. He met me at the door and looked at my tear-streaked face.

"God, what's wrong?" he pulled me into the apartment and shut the door behind him.

"Nothing," I shook my head, but he wouldn't take that for an answer as he took my coat. I threw my bag down on the ground and looked into his concerned brown eyes. "Something."

"Come on," he took my wrist and led me into the apartment. He set me down on the couch and made some tea. When it was finished he handed me a cup and sat near me. 

"You have to promise me something," I instructed him, not completely prepared to tell him this but needing to tell him all the same.

"Anything," he responded, and I nodded to myself, ready to tell.

"You have to promise not to go to the police or think I'm crazy or something."

"Okay," he was wary.

"I didn't kill someone or smuggle drugs or anything if that's what you're thinking," I put his mind at ease, and a small grin crossed his lips. 

"I didn't think anything like that…"

"Sure you didn't," I teased, and he smiled.

"But really, what's wrong?"

"You know how Fuu and Hikaru don't live around here?"

"Yeah…"

"Well," I tried to figure out how to put this, "they _really_ don't live around here."

"What are you talking about? They come to see you like every other week."

"That's because they have instant transportation," I tried to explain. I took a sip of tea and looked into his eyes. "They use magic to get here, because they live in another world."

His face paled, and his eyes were confused, "What is that supposed to mean, they're crazy or schizophrenic or…"

"No," I stopped him, "they really don't live on Earth, literally. They live in a world called Cephiro, a world that we were called on to defend six years ago. We did so, with our lives. It cost a lot, but we kept them safe. Fuu and Hikaru moved there because they fell in love. They come to see me because there's a portal in the Tokyo Tower that the Magic Knights can get through. We're the Magic Knights, the protectors of the land. Something is wrong there, and I think that I have to go back."

With my words I realized the reason I had to tell him. It was because I was prepared to leave. My eyes swerved to the bag in the corner. My subconscious was sending me signals, I was going back.

"Umi," he took my shoulders, "I think you've been studying too hard or something."

"No," I looked at him. "I'm not sick or anything, please, if you love me, you'll believe me."

He shook his head and tried to believe, but I couldn't see any hint of belief in his eyes.

"Come with me," I took his hand. "Just pack a bag and get dressed, please, I'll prove to you I'm not crazy."

He nodded carefully and walked into his room. 

§§§~~~

In another ten minutes we were heading down the sidewalk toward the Tokyo Tower. In a moment I had broken into the Tower, and we were on the observation deck. 

"Don't be scared," I whispered to him and took his hand. "Everything will be okay."

He nodded.

"Take this Water Mage home to Cephiro where trouble stirs," I whispered, and we were thrown through a portal. When we opened our eyes we were standing in a field, ahead of us was a shimmering ivory palace shaped like three swords.

For a long time Nori just stood and stared, before I urged him forward gently, and he followed me, completely stiff. 

"Umi, tell me I'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, you're in Cephiro."

I was so happy that I was here again, but still…there was something wrong. I could feel darkness in the air. I decided that I would first seek out Clef and find out what was happening. I knew that he would also help me explain to the others why I had been absent. 

We walked into the palace, hand-in-hand, both timid for two different reasons. I led him down winding passageways and hallways that seemed to vanish in the dark. 

"I can't believe this is happening," he mumbled to himself, and I smiled.

"Trust me, I was in much more shock the first time I came here," I smirked at what had taken place the first time I had come here. How painful would it be to see him again? 

I pushed it out of my mind and knocked on the door to Clef's study where I could almost always find him.

"Who is it and what do you want?" he snapped from inside. "Better be a good reason too, or I'm not opening this door."

"Not even for the return of the Magic Knight of Water?" I teased from the other side of the door. 

A word, and the doors flung open. In front of me stood the Master Mage of Cephiro, or so I thought. "Umi?"

"Clef?" I couldn't believe my eyes. He had grown; he was taller than me by far. His robes were black and his headpiece had changed. His lavender hair fell down his face in teasing waves, and his body was mature. He was handsome. 

"It is you," he whispered and took me into a tight embrace. "God where have you been?" 

"I've been on Earth, some stuff happened. Time got away from me, I didn't want you to be angry with me."

"Angry with you? Never! Well…" he thought about it and shook his head, grinning slightly. "We were worried sick about you. I mean, Fuu and Hikaru promised us you were fine, but…it's much more reassuring to see you in person." 

His eyes scanned me over, and I blushed under his calm blue eyes that never changed and always managed to make me smile and blush. Only when Nori cleared his throat did Clef turn his eyes to the man next to me. "And this is?"

"Oh I'm sorry! Clef this is Nori, Nori this is Clef," I introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you," Nori bowed slightly to Clef, but Clef stayed ridged.

"Nori is my boyfriend, Clef is the Master Mage here; he's the most powerful sorcerer in all of Cephiro," I explained to each. I thought I saw pain flash in Clef's eyes with my words.

"Oh," Clef mumbled and nodded his quiet approval. "They'll be so happy you're back Umi," he changed the subject but wouldn't let his eyes meet mine.

I stopped him, knowing that he was going to go on and on with no end. I put a stop to it with my quick words, "I'm not here for pleasure Clef."

His eyes shot down, and he shook his head, "As I thought. Heaven forbid you be back to see the people that used to mean the world to you."

"Not fair," I glared, and he waved it off.

"I have never been fair Umi, only truthful," he lectured and waved his staff. The doors shut behind us, and he led us deep into his study. He summoned three chairs, and we each took a seat. Nori touched the chair hesitantly before I assured him it was real, and he sat, still on edge. 

Clef shook his head, whether in amusement of annoyance I couldn't tell, one never could with Clef. 

"But you've felt it too," I pushed the subject.

He nodded, "I have."

"What is it? I'm worried. I had a dream that the portal would close, and I would be alone on Earth."

"So you came here to make sure that didn't happen?" he smiled at me. "Glad to know you still think about us."

"Of course I do! Stuff happens Clef," I looked down.

"Gomen nasai Umi-chan," he whispered, and the moment was only pulled when I felt Nori's eyes flare up in rage. 

I felt words brimming on his lips, and quickly silenced him with a hand on his arm. He calmed, slightly. 

Clef cleared his throat and began again.

I laughed to myself. If Nori was jealous now, I thought to myself, wait till he meets Ascot.

"There is a dark force growing in the north, and we're gathering a light force here in the south. Something is calling upon the three Dark Lords to take over Cephiro. If the Dark Lords aren't stopped there will be a terrible civil war and most of Cephiro will be lost," Clef explained solemnly. "I was going to summon you as soon as I knew more."

"Once you knew more?" I almost screamed. "God Clef this could have wiped out all of Cephiro before you knew more! I could have been stuck on Earth with no way to reach any of you! Do you know what I would have done if I had lost any of you?"

"Gomen nasai Umi, don't cry," he begged, and I nodded and wiped tears.

"No more 'when you know more' nonsense. Clef, you don't have to do everything, that's why you have Magic Knights. For once, trust us to do some things for ourselves okay?"

He nodded, "But now I trust you to find some sleep. You remember where your room is?"

I nodded.

"Good, then I can show Nori to his room."

"Uh…" Nori began, but I shook my head. "Arigato." 

"Breakfast is at the same time," Clef told me, and I nodded again. 

We walked out to the hall together, and Nori pulled me into the doorway of Clef's study.

"I don't know what's happening Umi, I don't know what any of this is about. I just want you to know that whatever happens I'm by your side the whole way."

"Arigato," I smiled to him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you today."

"That's okay, I should have known better."

"Night," I kissed him softly, and he nodded and let me go.

As we parted ways I felt blue eyes on me. I didn't dare meet them to see what they held.

*Hope you like. Um…new Tori CD! I'm going to the concert too! HA! So excited *sighs*, so all the quotes for this story will most likely be from the new CD.*

__

Strange, Tori Amos, Scarlet's Walk

"Woke up to a **world**

That I am **not** a **part**

Except when I can play

It's **stranger**

__

After all what were you really looking for?

And I wonder when will I learn? 

Blue isn't **red**, everybody knows this

****

And I wonder when will I learn?

When will I learn?

Guess I was **in**

Deeper than I **thought** I **was**

__

If I have enough love

For the both of us

'Just **stay**,' **you said**, 'we'll build a **nest'**

So I **left** my **life**

Tried on your **friends**

Tried on **your** **opinions**"


	2. Invasion

*Hey, sorry if I'm not updating as much anymore between school and guy problems my mind has not been focused on my writing lately. :'( I'll try to update more though, so here's the new chapter!*

Chapter Two: Invasion

In the morning I stretched and woke with the sun. I ran and got Nori at his room, and we walked to breakfast together. I told him all about Cephiro on the way (it was long enough). All he could do was listen with wide eyes. 

I smiled as we approached the dining room. We walked inside, and Nori was amazed by the huge long table full of people, and the chandeliers that were hanging over the table. He stared in awe.

"U-Umi?" I looked to Ascot as he stood and walked over to me.

"Hai," I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"It's really you?"

I nodded, "It's really me, I'm back."

"It's been so long Umi!" Caldina shouted at me, and I laughed.

"Where have you been for so long?" Presea demanded.

"I'll tell you as soon as someone gives me some food."

They laughed and did as I instructed. I sat next to Nori, and Presea brought in two plates from the kitchen. He stared at everyone, these people that were so strange yet so normal.

"I went to sleep last night," he informed me.

"That's good," I giggled, and he shook his head.

"It means that I'm not dreaming."

I rolled my eyes at him and began to eat and apologize at the same time.

When I was finished Ascot was the first to speak, "I wish you hadn't stayed gone so long."

I looked up the Palu and smiled a warm smile that made him blush. "I know."

"Umi-san, Umi-chan!" Fuu and Hikaru threw arms around me in a tight embrace. I laughed and stood, so that they weren't hugging half of the chair and hugged them back.

"You've come back!" Hikaru shouted, and I nodded.

As we settled once again, and Nori had been introduced I got down to the real business. I looked straight into Clef's eyes, and he looked down at his food and began to play with it. "Where are we on supplies?"

"Supplies?" Presea inquired, this was her department. "For what?"

"You haven't even told them?" I stood and began to pace. "I _thought_ that since you were the Master Mage you would at least be a little bit more responsible! I guess I was wrong," as I spun on my heels I glared at him fiercely.

"Maybe you should know of what you speak before you reprimand a Master Mage," Clef warned; his voice was hostile. "The army in the south is equipped properly, and everything is ready to go, for whoever makes the first move."

"Army?" Caldina's eyes were full of fear, and Lafarga put an arm around her shoulders. 

"The Dark Lords are being revived," Clef mumbled, and Presea's eyes filled with anger.

"And you didn't tell me to make swords or shields or weapons? You didn't tell me to make horseshoes or anything? You didn't even tell any of us anything?" she questioned in a fiery voice.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down," I calmed everyone. "We need to stick together for this; we need to keep our heads."

They managed to calm and agreed that they wouldn't kill the Master Mage, after all, they might need him. I laughed at the thought and kept my spirits up. I felt so alive now that I was back in Cephiro. This was the way it should always be.

§§§~~~

I was walking through the gardens with Nori when Ascot came upon us and asked to speak with me alone. I nodded and followed him through the gardens until we were far enough that Nori couldn't hear us. 

"Umi, who is this guy?" Ascot asked softly, and I smiled at him, trying to apologize with my eyes. 

"He's my boyfriend Ascot, we've been dating for two years," I answered. 

"Oh," his eyes dropped, and I wanted to apologize with words but couldn't find them.

I didn't know exactly what to say, but he looked at me and smiled. 

"Is he good to you?"

"Most of the time," I laughed and put an arm through his. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Not as good as you though," I assured him. 

"I only ever want you to be happy Umi," but I could feel the tears in his eyes that he wouldn't let me see. 

"And I want the same for you Ascot."

"That's what friends are for right?" his voice was cracked.

"We'll always be the best of friends."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He looked down at me and kissed my forehead, "Then I'm okay with that."

I ran a hand down his cheek and hugged him.

"I'll see you later," he turned and walked out of the gardens, his head hung low. 

"Dammit," I muttered and walked back to Nori.

"Who's that?" Nori demanded.

"That's Ascot, he's Clef's apprentice. He summons creatures and uses lightning magic," I responded briskly.

"Umi, that's not what I meant."

I couldn't blame him for being hostile. He couldn't help being jealous in the situation we were in at the moment. "He's in love with me; he has been for six years."

"Great," Nori muttered.

"But I don't love him," I added softly. "I do, but not the way he wants it."

He turned his eyes to me, "You mean that?"

"Of course!"

He smiled slightly and kissed me, "I guess there are a lot of people who want you here; you are the most beautiful girl in the palace."

I laughed and thanked him softly, but couldn't help thinking, just because I don't love Ascot doesn't mean that I love you the way you want me to either.

§§§~~~

We spent the rest of the day with the people of the palace. We had a picnic in the woods and stayed by the sea. It was then that Clef's anger brought me to my feet.

"You must really be close to let him come to Cephiro," Clef's statement was out of the blue and in front of Nori.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, getting as angry as his eyes.

"Nothing, just that you seem to be very comfortable letting our secret get out, that's all."

"You think I would willingly endanger Cephiro or the people that live here?" I stood and clenched my fists.

"Of course not," he sounded casual, but I could feel his anger.

"Then what is that supposed to mean?" I repeated my question.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Don't nothing me."

He was surprised by my harsh order but managed to keep his turmoil calm, "I simply meant that when he leaves you, is he trustworthy enough to not tell humans about Cephiro?" 

"First off, don't plan for things like that, it's just wrong. Second of all, even if he _did_ tell, the only ones who can come here are the Magic Knights. Everyone would just think he was crazy. Do you honestly doubt my intelligence that much?" I was hurt by his words. 

"No," Clef sighed. "I'm going to be gone a few days, checking on the army. You three can hold up here while I'm gone?"

We nodded despite the sudden change of subject.

"But why shouldn't we come?" Hikaru asked defensively. "We have as much right to know as you do."

"Someone needs to be here just in case. I'm leaving a Speech Spell with Ascot, so he can speak to me," Clef looked at Ascot who nodded.

"Besides," I turned my eyes from Clef, "the Guru needs some time to cool off and think about what he's done."

"I think the Water Knight is the one who needs some time to think," Clef spat back viciously, "but that's irrelevant."

I glared but kept the peace with my silence.

"I will see everyone in two days."

"Yey," I said dryly.

"Love you too," he answered sarcastically and vanished.

After a long silence Nori decided to change the subject, which I considered very noble, "So why are you Magic Knights? I've heard you called that but have yet to see magic or swords or armor or any of that stuff. So how do you get the name?"

"You will see that; we have it all," I responded.

"You will see it all too soon, count your blessings that you don't have to see it now," Fuu added just as quietly as I had spoken, and then there was another long awkward silence until we decided to call it a day. We sought shelter from the coming cold in front of the fireplace in the 'living room' in the palace.

Nori leaned against the sofa where Fuu and Ferio lie and I braced myself in his strong arms.

"Wouldn't it be nice if things could always be this peaceful?" I muttered through the sleep that was all ready setting in.

"It could be, if you'd stay. The people," I could hear Ascot shake his head.

"They love you Umi, they always have. It upsets them when you leave," Presea explained where Ascot couldn't. "They get rambunctious, feel unprotected."

"Don't go there," I felt sick. They weren't saying this war was because of me were they?

"It's not like that," it was as if Presea could read my mind. "It's not like that at all; this is something quite different…"

It was as if the sleep had been snapped right out of all of us when Presea said that.

"What do you mean?" Fuu asked skeptically.

"I don't…can't…explain it. I thought that Clef would before he left, but apparently he has other things on his mind at the moment."

"Yeah, like being grouchy," I scowled at just the thought, but my heart truly ached with his words. I hated him hating me. 

"Umi, you just…" Presea stopped and smiled at me wistfully.

"Presea, what?" I asked, and my heart leapt into my throat.

"You just don't know how lucky you are," she answered, "to have gotten off so easily."

"Oh," I put my head down and smiled through the loss. "I know, he goes easy on me."

"Yeah, he really does," Hikaru put in which made us all laugh and eased the solemn mood of the group.

"That's easy?" Nori shook his head and grimaced, making us all laugh more.

§§§~~~

Nori walked me to my room, and we stopped just at my door. I put my hand on the doorknob and started to open, but he spun me around and grabbed me in a passionate kiss. He smiled with my dumbfounded expression, "That was for bringing me to this place. While I know that not everyone here likes me I'm glad you could trust me."

"Arigato," I whispered, and he kissed me again.

"Since Clef isn't here…"

I shook my head, "He's watching everything." I whispered mischievously in his ear.

"Then let him watch," he nuzzled my neck softly, and I laughed and pushed him off. I shook a finger at him and opened the door. Once inside, I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, leaning on the door. 

"I'd rather not watch thanks," a dry voice said from my window, and I stifled a scream.

"Clef?" I demanded into the darkness instead, and he stepped from the shadows of the balcony and faced me. His eyes were angry and secretive, as always, when he faced me anyway. Just the thought made tears want to spring to my eyes. "What are you doing in my room?"

He came close and made my breath shorten and my heart quicken, "To warn you."

"Warn me?" he was so close that his breath was warm on my face.

"Yes, you see," he backed me into the door. 

"Clef…" my voice was shaky, but not from fear. 

"Umi?" Nori burst through the door; Clef quickly moved us both away with a snap. "Umi?" his eyes were worried. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nori," my head was spinning, what was going on?

"Umi, what's going on here?"

*Cliffhanger!*

__

Tori Amos, Sweet Sangria, Scarlet's Walk

"I know you know every **desperado** and sharpshooter in the west

You say that **_I can't see behind the mask_** of those who **call** **_themselves_**

The Good Guys in this who **take** and take

****

'So are you with me or not you say this time **decide'**

Balmy days Sweet Sangria

**__**

She's been gone have you seen her?

Senorita _shyly turning away_

****

Leaving me our fading flame

Yeah you think about that"


	3. Betrayal

*HA! I did it! I have defeated writer's block! Now it's just getting it all down between science and math that shall be the problem… oh well, here's the next chapter. ^.^*

Chapter Three: Betrayal

"Umi?" the hurt in Nori's voice went to deep, and my head was spinning. What was going on? Why was Clef so close to me? Why was his voice so…not passionate, angry…what?

"Nori this isn't," isn't what? My mind was screaming. Isn't what he thinks? Isn't what? "Isn't…"

"It's exactly what he thinks," Clef stepped in front of me. "I won't stand…" he didn't get to finish though because someone burst through the door.

"Umi!" fast on Clef's heels were Hikaru and Fuu; eyes wide and terrified.

My eyes darted from one Clef to the other. What was going on here?

"Umi, get away from him," the second Clef instructed.

"Why are there two of you?" my voice was shaky, and it didn't seem the time to be asking stupid questions, but I didn't know what to do.

"The other is an imposter," they said simultaneously, and both held up staffs.

"Umi-chan," Hikaru hissed, and I ran to them, taking shelter in them.

"What is going on here?" Fuu's eyes were narrowed.

I shook my head, "I'm so dizzy…"

"You're connected to him; you always have been. Maybe this is effecting your connection and therefore effecting your mental and physical strength," Fuu answered my statement softly.

I didn't have time to ask what she meant by that because they began to fight. 

One of them, by this time they had circled so fast that I couldn't know which was which with my spinning head, shot a beam of white light from his staff.

The white made contact with the other, and the other was thrown against the wall. As he was thrown, the disguise faded and in front of us was almost an exact replica of me. 

"What the hell?" Nori stepped back.

This girl was darker skinned and her hair was deep blue, much darker than mine. It fell in the same ways though; her body had the same curves.

"Damn you Clef," she spat. "I was just beginning to have fun too."

"Step awayUchiyama," Clef coaxed; his staff held out so that he was ready for attack.

"Why should I?" she demanded.

"Go back to where you came from; you're not wanted here," Clef told her.

"Exactly why I should be here. I came for my second half, so we can be complete," her eyes turned to me, and I stared in complete shock. 

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"You won't have her!" Clef's voice was vicious as he shot a beam of white light from his staff and pulled her away from me. I fell to the ground, touching my ice-cold neck where her hands had just gripped me.

"Aw…how sweet!" the girl mocked and jumped over Clef. She came down upon me, and I screamed. I didn't know what to do; I couldn't think. Her hands were like ice; they froze every part of my body. The magic they poured into my soul was the most fierce I had ever felt. It was then that I realized the true power of the Master Mage of Cephiro. 

His anger was fierce as he raised his staff and recited words in a foreign language; a tongue not of Cephiro, a tongue I recognized as Latin. He called upon his powers, and a beam of white light sent her shrieking to the ground, pulling her from me. My body was cold; I could feel and see but not speak. I was shaking, maybe having a conscious seizure, was that even possible? 

"You won't get away with this Master Mage!" she hissed and jumped out of the window. The creature she rode was a horrible mutation; something not even Ascot could control. It was somewhere between a psychotic Unicorn and a Dragon.

My fever set in, the cold fever, and I felt gentle hands underneath me as Clef picked up my lifeless body.

"Umi-chan," Hikaru was sobbing; she and Fuu had been frozen. I tried to tell them that it wasn't their fault, but I could find the words. Nori was frozen still, in a corner, trembling.

"Pull together," Clef hissed. "Fuu," his voice was gentler for the Magic Knight of Wind. "Go find Ascot, I'll need some help."

"Hai," she nodded and ran down the hall.

"Hikaru," now Clef turned toward the Fire Knight, "you're going to need to go fetch Presea. Tell her that she needs to make you new weapons and armor; something that can be used against the Dark Lords. Tell her what happened; she will understand. She needs to be fast."

"Hai," Hikaru ran as fast as she could, tearing through the halls down to the armory where she would surely find Presea.

"Sh…" Clef put a hand on my head and felt the blazing fever. I screamed with his touch, and he pulled back. 

"What's wrong with her?" Nori's voice was blurry; I couldn't stay conscious much longer.

"She has been held too long by the Dark Lord of Water," Clef answered.

"Is she going to be okay? Is there a hospital or something?" Nori questioned. "She needs medical attention!"

"No," Clef shook his head. "She needs strong magic; you may come with her, but you won't be allowed to watch the procedure."

"Why not? What do you mean magic?" Nori was frantic, and I was proud of Clef's patience.

"Magic is the medicine here, and I am the ultimate healer. You can't watch the procedure; you won't be able to bear it I'm afraid. I won't be able to bear it," he touched a hand to my head once more, and I felt a drop of warm liquid hit my cheek.

§§§~~~

There was a searing pain that made me pulse and scream in anguish. I threw my arms up at whatever was attacking me, but someone held them down. I screamed as I felt the blood fall down my body. I heard the words but couldn't understand. My tears fed me, but whoever held me was strong. My words were unable to be understood, but their meaning was clear; I was in pain. 

I was sure that all of Cephiro could hear those cries, could hear those screams of anguish. There was no way to express the pain; it was like a strip of fire caressing every part of my body. The burning iron made its way inside and out. The fever was gone, but was only replaced by this horrible pain. 

The one word that I was able to scream was unanswered, "**_Clef!_**" 

"Sh…" there was a voice that was soothing, but the pain did not end. I must have sat in that torture for hours, screaming and crying, blood falling down all over me. The metallic smell haunts me still. It might have been seconds, minutes, but it felt like hours. When it was over I fell to the place where I lay and panted heavily. The thing that overcame me was loathing and anger as I opened my eyes and found that the Master Mage was panting as heavily as I was; his Palu had tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Gomen nasai," Clef whispered and passed out. 

§§§~~~

When I could see clearly again I opened my eyes and looked around, when I moved I felt a sharp pain and fell back. I turned over and threw up in a bucket near the bed; someone had known that I would need it. When I was able to regain myself I turned back over and coughed. My chest felt like it was on fire, and I remembered only the pain. I remembered the pain and who caused it, and thought that he should die. 

Ascot walked in the door and smiled at me weakly. He sat on the bed and touched a hand to my forehead, smiling when he realized that the fever was gone. 

I couldn't speak, only question with my eyes.

"You won't regain full control of all your muscles for another few hours. You've been sleeping quite a while. We were worried that you wouldn't survive, but Clef said that you would. He knew that you were strong," with the name my eyes turned to hate.

Ascot looked down and played with his fingers, "He had to do it Umi."

I wanted to scream and tear him apart. I wanted to let him know what it was like, but I could barely move. The anger was forced to boil in my heart instead. 

"You would have died otherwise. The woman who attacked you, she's the Dark Lord of Water. Her touch is deadly. She held you too long, and almost all of your body was paralyzed. You would have slowly been killed. He did the only thing he could do; he cured you. You can't be angry with him; he saved your life," Ascot explained, and I turned my head. My eyes filled with tears, and the pain was fresh in my mind.

"He didn't want to have to do it; you know he would never willingly hurt you."

I nodded and let Ascot go and tell Clef and the others that I was okay.

After he was gone I closed my eyes and tried to find sleep, but it wouldn't come. I was too worked up to sleep. 

"Umi?" the voice was Nori's, and I managed a weak smile. He looked like he was sick; his face was gray and worried. "What the hell did he do to you?" he took my hands and kissed them gently. "I heard you screaming; it was the worst thing I've ever heard. I was so worried. I'm glad you're okay."

I gently raised my hand and ran it through his hair. He kissed the palm of my hand and looked into my eyes. There was a deep sadness lurking in his eyes that I didn't understand.

Nori was soon joined by Fuu and Hikaru who sat on my bed and gently tried to give me their sympathies. I nodded to them all and wished the person I wanted to really see would come. 

"Everyone out," a stern voice instructed from the door and Fuu and Hikaru bowed to me, then bowed to Clef and scurried out.

"So you can hurt her again?" Nori stood and faced the Master Mage of Cephiro; his choice was not a wise one.

"Get out or I will make you get out," Clef warned, his voice dangerous. 

I nodded to Nori, and he shook his head and kissed me, then left.

When Clef was sure he was gone he shut the door with a hand and put a seal on it. He sat on my bed and put his hands on my arms. I closed my eyes and waited.

'Umi, I'm so sorry.'

'I know,' I answered. 'At first I was angry, but Ascot told me what happened. I know that you wouldn't hurt me on purpose.'

'That was the worst thing I've ever had to do,' he admitted, and tears formed in his eyes. I reached up and brushed lavender hair from his face.

'I know that too.'

'Please forgive me,' he begged.

'I already do.'

'I don't know how you can,' he muttered. 'I don't know how anyone could survive that. She was so deep in you.'

'You helped me; you saved my life. Now I'm getting better, and I'll get her, don't worry. You know me, I'm one to get things that I want.'

He nodded, and sadness grew in his eyes.

'But Clef,' he looked at me and urged me to continue, 'how did you know her name?'

'She was…' he faltered, 'She was a student, a-a lover.'

My heart failed, and I couldn't breathe. Luckily, he released me, and I had an excuse not to speak.

"Get some rest, you'll need it," he kissed my forehead and left the room without another word. 

§§§~~~

With rest and another few hours time I was up and speaking, with a few pains, but up all the same.

As soon as I got situated though Presea brought us all outside and onto the steps of the palace, "I've made you new weapons and armor," her face was pale, and her eyes were tired. We understood the effort she put into her creations and respected and cared for them. This time though it was something special; this time she had breathed life into the swords. "At some expense," she smiled weakly, "I have created the ultimate weapons."

"Expense?" Hikaru inquired.

She smiled sadly and shook her head, "All in good time, let me introduce you first."

I felt anticipation grow in my stomach; these were going to be amazing.

She raised her hands, and in a whisk of air and magic three new ovum gems hovered in front of us, "Fire," the ceremony in her voice made me squirm and swell with pride as Hikaru stepped forward hesitantly. As she came near Fire fell from the gem, longing to be with its owner. "Go on," Presea urged softly. Hikaru slipped her hand into the glove, and Fire engulfed her. When she came from the holds of the flames she was wearing all new armor. The white breastplate was ridden with Fire, reds, oranges and yellows. It protected only her right shoulder, but we all knew it would evolve, as she needed it to. A golden sun intertwined with a moon connected the breastplate to the back plate; there was silver all around the edge of the piece.

Hikaru reached down and touched it, "It's warm."

"It will indicate your life; when it gets cold turn back from the fight you're in," Presea smiled tiredly.

"Arigato Presea-chan," Hikaru hugged her, then stepped back, still fingering her new armor.

"Wind," with her summons Fuu stepped forward, shaking slightly, with anticipation or fright I do not know.

As she came forward a strand of Wind gently reached out and touched her hand, pulling her close. 

She took a deep breath and let her hand plunge into the glove. She was pulled into a swirl of Wind. It held her close, seeming to cover every inch, like a distant lover finally coming in contact with its soul mate. She was trembling slightly in her new armor; her face was slightly flushed. She smiled blissfully at the feel of her magic around her, and only then did she look upon her new ensemble. It was spiraled and spotted with dots of white, green and gray Wind with a silver trim. The golden moon and sun were there as well. The same warmth was present in her armor as was in Hikaru's for the same reason.

My breath fell out and my heart clenched when Presea's deep blue eyes stared into my own and said, "Water." 

I closed my eyes and took a step forward. The gem hovered nearby and would not reach for me until I was almost inside the glove. A small wave crashed onto my hand, and I was comforted as I put my hand completely inside.

The Water that pulled me into its embrace was warm and gentle. It refreshed me and made me smile. When it let me down I was more aware and stronger. 

The armor I wore was lapped with blue, purple and deep black waves, the trim was silver, but the golden sun and moon were silver for me. I stared and questioned Presea with my eyes.

"Blessed," Presea responded softly and embraced me. "That's why."

"By who?" my voice was scratchy.

Presea raised her eyes toward the Master Mage, and I was shocked.

"Why?" I demanded.

"I owed you," he answered quietly and wouldn't meet my eyes. "I'll explain things…later…"

I felt a lump rising in my throat and butterflies in my stomach, so I nodded.

"Instead of just swords and magic I added to your weapons," Presea informed us when we had all stepped back.

"For the Magic Knight of Fire," she smiled as Hikaru looked up. She then clapped her hands, and we were awed at what was in front of us.

"F-for me?" Hikaru stuttered and pointed to herself. 

Presea nodded, and Hikaru just stared, rightfully so. She slowly approached and took the weapon into her hand. It was a long twisted blade, shorter than her sword but longer than a knife by far. It was bright silver and was shaped like half of an oval. The hilt was much like that of her old sword, bright red with the few red spikes sticking out. She touched the ruby on the end and stared at Presea, almost drooling. She twirled it in her hands, and pulled a hair from her head. She dropped it onto the curved edge of the blade, and it was sliced in half. We all gasped, and Presea laughed, her voice was so tired. 

"It is called a scimitar and is used by fighters on horses," she spoke of the weapon fondly.

"But Presea," Hikaru shook her head. "I don't know how to ride."

"You'll learn," I blurted out, and Hikaru giggled. 

"You've been saying that quite some time." 

"You will," I promised.

"Now for the Magic Knight of Wind," Presea snapped, and Fuu smiled impishly at what hovered near her. 

"Arigato Presea-chan," Fuu bowed as she touched first the quiver of arrows. When she did twelve sharpened wooden arrows appeared in the leather bag. Each one had two green feathers and one white. The quiver was soft brown leather and had wild horses running on it. She stroked it before slinging it over her shoulder and pulling the bow into her hands. She smiled as she drew back and found it was perfect for her. It was light wood of the finest kind, the greatest Cephiran trees went into that bow. The grip was covered in a green colored leather; the silencers were frayed leather the same color. The wood was a gorgeous chestnut color, and a beautiful emerald was just above the grip, embedded in the wood. She smiled and nodded her absolute approval. She was glad to have a bow in her hands once more. She had fought with sword so long that she had forgotten the feel. She told us once before though that shooting was like riding a bike, after a few rounds it all came back.

Anticipation grew in my stomach as Presea called my title, and I carefully walked forward. I could see everyone yearning to know what my gift from the weapon master would be. She raised her hands and pulled them both down simultaneously. She pulled them into her chest and a knife appeared in her hands. The blade was swiveled almost like a winding river and was a solid black color. I had never seen a black blade before, but this was beautiful, with a small sapphire at the tip of the knife. The hilt was silver at the place where the blade was connected, but the silver streaked down into an ocean blue. Waves seemed to crash in my head when I picked it up. Something was storming in this weapon, something so powerful that I was speechless. All I could do was stare helplessly at Presea as she handed me a leather sheath with a single mustang running across it. It was an ankle sheath, and I stuttered a thank-you and attached the sheath, then put the knife inside it.

"Dagger is perfect for you Umi-chan," Hikaru snickered, and I was snapped from my daze. I hit her playfully, and she giggled. 

"Now," Presea sighed, her energy seemed to be fading. "About swords."

"You didn't have to make us new swords Presea-san, the ones we have now are quite adequate…" Fuu didn't get a chance to finish. 

"Hikaru, Magic Knight of Fire and Donner of Rayearth, come forth," Presea's voice gained a mystical air that chilled to the bone. Her eyes glazed over as she closed them and hummed softly. A sword appeared with a huge burst of flame when she clapped her hands. We all gasped as the ball of flame exploded and the sword floated down and hovered in front of Hikaru. 

The broadsword had a fiery red handle, but instead of the infamous spider-like legs that Hikaru's old sword contained it held flames radiating from a wolf that was running and had its eyes on some unknown target. Hikaru turned the blade around in her hands and as she did the actual blade turned a bright yellow, and we realized that it had become golden as a ruby appeared in the tip of the sword and was outlined in gold. She stared and swung the sword. When she did there was a loud howl that echoes in my ears to this day. She gaped helplessly at the sword, and we saw her hands shake with the power of the instrument of death. 

"This is…" she didn't have a word, these weapons were beyond words.

"It will come when you call, name it wisely," Presea told her softly and put a hand on the Magic Knight's shoulder. Slowly she bent down and kissed her cheek. "Take good care of her."

"I-I will," Hikaru nodded and kissed Presea back. 

"They all have special evolutionary powers and magic that you will soon learn of," she added to all of us, and we nodded numbly. "Fuu, Magic Knight of Wind and Donner of Windam, come forth."

Fuu's knees trembled, this time most definitely in anticipation. Her eyes were sparkling as she waited for the sword to touch her fingers. 

Presea crossed her hands over her chest and slowly pulled them away from her body, uncrossing them and letting them go in their separate direction. Her palms faced us and she pulled them together in a quick motion that created an elegant clap. In an explosion of Wind magic a sword was in front of Fuu. Her bottom lip quavered, and she took the sword slowly into her hands, firmly gripping the beautiful piece. The hilt was the same green as her last sword, but instead of the circle pattern there was a huge Phoenix staring back at you. It was perched on a mountain, and its wings were calmly spread, forming the hilt. Around it were small white and green spots of Wind. She touched it gently and then swung it. The cry that came from the sword was that of a giant eagle. The sound was mythical and beautiful, and it made my ears ring with that same sense of magic. As she swung it the blade turned bright silver and an emerald appeared at the tip of the sword; it was encased in elegant silver designs that wound like air around the jewel. 

The jewel began to glow and in a flash of green there was a silver and emerald headdress around Fuu's head. The silver was almost like a necklace, with two small emeralds on the left and right side and a larger drop towards the middle of her head; it was much like a casual tiara. 

Presea winked at Fuu and then grinned at Ferio who put his hands behind Fuu's waist and made her blush fiercely.

"Arigato Presea," Fuu muttered and stared at the weapon. 

Presea nodded and turned to me with desperate blue eyes. 

"I like my sword Presea," I found myself saying, speaking into those blue eyes. "I want to fight with it; I don't want a new weapon."

"Umi-san what are you saying?" Fuu's voice was almost scared at the warning in my voice.

"Presea I really don't need your gift, but arigato anyway," I turned, but Presea's quivering voice stopped me.

"Umi, Magic Knight of Water and…Donner of Celes…"

"No," I turned my head and tried to walk away.

"Come Forth!" she raised a hand straight up and pulled it down with a shattering crash. 

I screamed, trying to stop her, "**_No!_**" but it was too late, and she hit the ground. 

I looked at the thing, and my breath stopped. Light blue, only a bit darker than my hair, the sword was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A dragon almost reared on the hilt; its wings spread in an angry position, its tail fell all the way down the hilt. Waves crashed in its eyes, and a stream of water fell across its body. Tears poured down my cheeks as I picked up the weapon and the blade turned that same black in my hands. It was too narrow for a gem like the others, so the sapphire appeared in the Dragon's stomach, cased in black obsidian. I threw it on the ground and as it was sucked into my ovum gem there was a roar that made the whole hall ring. 

"Presea!" I sobbed and sat beside her crumpled body. "Presea wake up! Presea!"

"Presea-chan?" Hikaru's eyes were wide in terror. 

"No," Fuu shook her head and fell into Ferio's warm arms, turning her head from the scene and sobbing into his chest.

"Presea-chan!" Hikaru screamed and tried to reach the girl, but Lantis held her back. Only I was allowed to lie there, next to the girl who had died for us. I stroked her soft blond hair and realized how labored her breath had been, her weak smiles. Why did she do this for us? Why? 

"Clef do something!" I screamed and looked at the Master Mage who turned his head and stayed silent. 

"Do something!" Hikaru begged. "Clef you must do something!" 

"It's out of my hands," Clef whispered.

"No!" I wouldn't take it. Blood dripped where my hands were clenched so tightly together. "No I won't let this happen! No!"

"You're the Master Mage, you have to do something!" Fuu tried, coming towards Clef who just shook his head.

"It's out of my hands; she chose her path. She knew the consequences, and she knew that if she didn't sacrifice herself than no one else would be saved. She did the thing that she thought was best," a tear streamed down his cheek, and one of his best friends died in front of him. I didn't care how much pain he was in though.

"And another is going to die by our hands?" I demanded and stood, facing him with fire in my eyes. "Another friend to die because of the legend of the Magic Knights? By my sword I will not have it!"

"Umi there is nothing we can do," Ascot said softly, but I would not hear it.

"There is something! Tell me and I'll do it!" I pleaded with Clef; my voice was angry and scared. I turned my head toward Presea, and I felt sick. There had to be something; I would not let this happen. I would not let her die like this; not after all she had done for us. 

"There is nothing…"

*Oooh! Is this _another_ cliffhanger?!*

__

Tori Amos, Scarlet's Walk, Scarlet's Walk

"There was a **time**

When I thought that her **destiny**

__

Should have been mine

Big Brave Nation

But **instead**…

**__**

Her medicine now forgotten"


	4. Can't Go On

Chapter Three and a Half: Can't Go On

**__**

Can't Go On

I think I must be dreaming

Because you wouldn't leave me here

This isn't me that's screaming

'Cause I have nothing to fear

It wasn't you who went

It wasn't you who fled

He didn't say what he meant

You're not truly dead

__

The world is a cruel dark place

Without your warmth

Without your face

And I don't know if I can-

Can go on without you here

I was your greatest fan

Don't you know that dear?

You held me when I cried

You gave me shelter when he hurt

It shouldn't have been you that died

Your cold body lying in the dirt

It's too hard right now for me

I loved you can't you see?

Now it's time to let me be

You were the one who held the key

__

The world is a cruel dark place

Without your warmth

Without your face

And I don't know if I can-

Can go on without you here

Without you here

Without…without…with…

*Gomen, but I wrote that in Language Arts when I was finished chapter three, and thought that it might be interesting to post dunno! ^.^ Well, I'll try and start chapter four soon, but for right now ja!* 


	5. Fears in the Night

*For any of you who haven't seen the Two Towers yet, do. I've been a great fan of Tolkien for years. The Hobbit was the first fantasy book I ever read; it was what started me writing fantasy in the first place. The movie did stray from the book, but it was still amazing. The scenes were beautifully constructed and the acting was intense. It was just great, and I won't give anything else away except that you wont' be disappointed, and you should beware of the ultimate cliffhanger.*

Chapter Four: Fears in the Night

Fuu closed her eyes, silent all this time, now she wouldn't let Presea slip through her fingers. "Windam give me strength," she whispered softly. "Healing Winds!" Fuu's strength of heart and magic pulled Presea into its grasps. 

I closed my eyes and prayed it would get to her in time. The Wind stayed around her fragile body so long that my heart leapt into my throat. It was working! Presea was going to be standing here in a few moments and…

My heart shattered when Presea's still limp body was gently placed back on the ground. I closed my eyes as the Wind flew back into Fuu's outstretched arms.

We all backed away when Clef approached her. He set his staff on the ground and looked at her for what seemed like ages before he snapped, and his staff vanished.

"How are you going to fix her without your staff?" Hikaru was in denial as Clef picked up the girl and shook his head at Hikaru. "How will that work Clef?" Hikaru demanded angrily. "Shouldn't Ascot go pick some flowers, or, or…" Lantis put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Presea will get flowers," he said gently. "You can pick her the most beautiful flowers in all of Cephiro."

"No!" Hikaru screamed and ran toward Clef. The pain she showed, the pain we felt, was heart wrenching. It was too much to bear.

"She's not gone, Fuu's magic revived her, but she's very weak," Clef's voice was so quiet, but it shattered the silence. "She won't make it through the night."

"Do something!" I burst out. "Clef you can't stand here and watch her die!"

"There is nothing I can do Umi!" he shouted; his blues eyes angry and I backed away. "Gomen nasai," he added, softer now. "Look, we're all hurting, but I can do nothing more. She chose her path."

"I won't stand it!" Fuu refused to let her go. "By the healing powers of Wind I will not see Presea-san vanish from our lives!"

"Fuu don't, you'll kill yourself trying," Clef ordered, but she would not heed his orders, not this time.

"Healing Winds!" the spirals of Wind came from her fingers with much the same effect as before, but when they came flying back to her she would not let them back inside. "By Windam I will die trying to save her if I must," her energy was slowly draining, and sweat appeared on her brow.

"Fuu-chan stop!" Ferio pulled on her arm, but she was too far under.

Clef raised his staff that had just appeared and pulled Fuu away, "Two do not need to die for one!" he shouted, and she shook him off. 

"She will not die because of me!" Fuu's hands became bloody, and Clef lowered his staff as Umi and Hikaru came forward and put hands on each of Fuu's arms. 

"Umi move!" Clef's voice was harsh. "I've got to help her!"

"And she's got to help Presea-chan," Hikaru said softly.

We closed our eyes and blue and red magic surrounded us and fell into Fuu. The magic that entwined around Presea began to dance with flecks of blue and red.

We worked hard, so hard that Fuu fainted, and the spell was broken.

"Fuu-chan!" Ferio knelt by his Princess, and I whispered a hoarse word before I fell to my knees in exhaustion.

"Fuu…"

Hikaru fell next, sweating, "Presea-chan, Fuu-chan, Umi-chan, gomen nasai."

"Sh…Hikaru…" I struggled with the words before Hikaru fell into a deep sleep. 

Lantis pulled Hikaru into his arms and shook his head, "Guru?"

"Take them to my study, Ascot fetch some warm water and have one of your friends send word to the generals that they'll need to find a new weapon crafter," Clef instructed, and Ascot nodded and ran from the room.

Nori picked me up gently, and I screamed in a tired, petrified voice, "Don't let him hurt me! I don't wanna hurt anymore!"

"Sh, Umi…" Nori hushed me gently. "He won't hurt you," but his quick glance at Clef made me not so sure.

Clef turned his head, "I promise not to hurt you ever again Umi, if you promise not to hurt yourself."

"Okay…" I muttered and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

§§§~~~

When I opened my eyes it was dark. I stood, shakily, and walked down to the living room. I strayed in the shadows and stared at the Master Mage who stared into the flames of the huge fireplace. His eyes were trouble, and tears glistened in the corners of his eyes. His hands were locked together, and his head sat carefully on his hands.

I cleared my throat after a long time, and he jumped and looked towards me. I stepped from the shadows and smiled weakly. 

He nodded and stood, "Magic Knight." 

"Wait," my voice stopped him, "you don't have to leave on account of me. I'll go, sorry to intrude." 

"But then," it was his turn to stop me, "there's enough room for both of us."

I smiled and sat in a chair near the fire; his eyes never left me. The way he examined me made me nervous, "Um…"

He snapped from some sort of trance, and I was disappointed to find he wasn't looking at me. He was just in one of his thought processes, where he seemed to be staring.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"You," my heart jumped, even now, "Fuu, Hikaru, Presea, Ascot, all of Cephiro," quickly hopes were dashed, and I had to find an excuse for my head snapping to the ground.

"I'm worried too," I said softly. "Can Cephiro stand yet another war?"

"We can stand well enough," he stood, "but can you? This is not your war, not your home, go back Umi, before you hurt them more."

"Sick of me already?" I teased, but my heart sank.

"Don't tease them Umi, please don't. If you don't intend to stay then go home and tell them so. Don't let their hopes soar only to find you gone in the morning," his eyes were pained for his people, and I turned my head.

"I'm sorry for, last time," I had to swallow before I finished, "I thought I'd come back, but something happened, and I never could."

"Excuses," he mumbled crisply, "that's all you have. There should be no reason for you to abandon your loved ones, your friends, not even if it is for a man," his eyes were like ice.

"That's it? You think I never came back because of-of Nori?" my eyes filled with tears because suddenly everything made sense and every delusion I may have had was broken. All that anger, not jealousy, was for them, not for the loss of me. "Nori then, you think that's why…?"

"Umi," he snapped out of that cold and realized that he was still my mentor, "gomen nasai, please don't cry."

"You're not sorry!" I screamed. "And will you miss me when I leave? I thought you might, that maybe you were one of those dear friends, but I guess I was wrong!" After the explosion I let my shoulders sink and looked at the floor.

"Umi, I…" he touched my shoulder, but I ripped away.

"Don't touch me Clef," I whispered harshly.

"Gomen," he pulled away and watched me walk and take shelter in Nori who had woken at the nearby noise.

"Umi-chan? What's going on?" he questioned, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Just someone pretending to know me," I told him, and his eyes narrowed. I pulled him away, stopped him from hitting Clef. "Let it go," I instructed, pleaded. I knew Clef's rage, if Nori struck out he would cease to exist. 

"Leave her alone, just stay away from her," he warned and took my hand, leading me away.

I tried not to look back at Clef who kicked the floor and muttered a curse, "Damn it."

"He's scared to lose a Magic Knight," I informed Nori.

"Will he?"

"He will, but they won't," I answered quietly.

§§§~~~

Ascot came back in the middle of the next night. We heard him burst through the door. "Clef!" We knew something was wrong because he cared nothing about our rest. 

We all ran to him, I was there first, then Hikaru though she traveled the furthest. 

Clef was the last to arrive, and he was melancholy, "Hai?" He acted as if none of us were there, as if he knew everything.

"There's a trail of creatures on my back," Ascot was panting; his eyes were wild with terror. "The camp in the south was destroyed, hundreds dead. The soldiers asked me to call you Clef. They wanted you to bring them the Princess of Cephiro, to heal them. The monsters surged out of the woods at this, and I was just ahead of their howls all night."

He stayed silent, then turned and looked as us as if realizing our presence for the first time. "Don your weapons and come forth for new magic if you choose," here he looked at me, "for the road ahead is long and dangerous."

Hikaru and Fuu immediately willed their armor and drew their swords, but I was hesitant. I wanted to fight for Cephiro, with my life I would, but I wasn't able to do something Clef didn't want me to. I held my breath and turned away to look at Hikaru and Fuu who seemed confused. 

"Umi, hurry," Ascot begged and that was it, my spell was broken with Ascot's voice I was free of him, because there were others who needed me.

"H-hai," my armor appeared on my body, and I drew my new sword. It molded with my hand perfectly. The dagger was safely held by a black and blue strap on my ankle, somewhere I could reach it easily.

"Now listen," Clef instructed. "Your new weapons are constructed to hold and use magic. I'm going to give it to you now, but you'll have to learn to use it later. There's no time to teach, just be strong of heart.

"Fuu," she came forward, and his staff sprang from his hands and wrapped her in a gentle silver light. "By the power given to me by the Creator and the Rune-God of Wind I bestow upon you the power of the Air and Earth and in you let their magic roam."

She was set down, shaking and coughing.

"Fuu?"

"Fuu-can?" Hikaru and I asked, and she smiled weakly and walked away from Clef, "I saw something that's all."

We nodded, and Hikaru came forth with Clef's summons. She didn't show her fear, but he knew she was scared.

The staff wrapped her in that same silver light, and Clef began in that same ancient voice, "By the power of the Creator and the Rune God of Fire I bestow upon you the power of Fire and Sun and in you let their magic roam."

She fell back and walked away from him; her eyes were wide in terror, but she stayed silent.

"Hikaru-san," Fuu embraced the girl, and I stared at them, terrified at what I was about to experience, but Clef didn't call me forth.

"Guru, there's not much time," Caldina pleaded.

He nodded and sighed, calling me almost wistfully. "Umi…"

I walked forward, and he raised his staff as silver light engulfed me. I didn't hear his words because there was an image in front of me, one I could almost touch.

*"Clef?" this was my voice; I was in his study, or at least a picture of me was.

"Yes Umi?" he turned and smiled; we were older. 

A stone flashed on my finger, a diamond. I was married?

"I don't know how to say this, but…I'm pregnant," I blurted out, and he turned his eyes away.

"Oh," he mumbled. "Nori will be pleased, he knows?"

"Hai, but he, we," I corrected myself, "want to raise the child in a normal household, not here. I've got to leave Clef, forever this time."

He nodded, and I tried to block out the pain in his eyes.

I turned, but he stopped me by taking my arm, "Since you are leaving forever and everything," I turned to him and saw his eyes, "it couldn't hurt to tell you…that I've-I've always loved you."

"I know," I smiled, but he shook his head.

"Not as a friend," his lips touched mine. "I've always loved you."*

The minute the light faded I was on the ground; I was in a ball on the ground, crying. I didn't know what else to do. The pain in his eyes was too great. The guilt and anger that formed in my chest was too much. 

"Umi-chan, it's okay, it was just a dream," Hikaru and Fuu wrapped their arms around me, trying to console me.

"But what if it wasn't?" I screamed and fell to sobbing once more. "What if it wasn't? What if that's going to be my fate?" my voice got weaker with every breath I took.

"It won't, whatever it was, it won't happen," Hikaru assured me.

"You're smarter and stronger than that," Fuu chimed in, and they gave me a last reassuring embrace before helping me to my feet. 

My eyes met Clef's, and he searched for answers. He wanted to know what I saw that caused such a reaction. I turned my eyes, not wanting him to see, not wanting him to find his answers. 

Nori put a hand around my shoulders and held me close, but I couldn't find comfort in him just then. 

As if it all couldn't get worse, what we feared approached. There were loud screams and howls in the night, and Ascot turned to us. His green eyes were shining in fear as he whispered.

"They're coming."

*I'm just practicing my cliffhangers, that's all. ^.^*

_Tori Amos, Scarlet's Walk, Virginia_

"_They kept her as long as they could_

Cause they knew when the white brother found

__

White shell beads wrapped around her skin-**a life giving river**

Her **body open** as **will his hand** and with a "goodbye"

**__**

There she goes

She may Betray

All that she Loves

And even _wait_ for their _Savior _to _come_

And in _some_ things maybe he'll be **right**

But as **always** the **_thing that he loves_**

He will change

From her sunrise

To clockwise to **_soul trading_**

Still she'll lay down her body

Covering him all the same

Hundreds of years go by 

The red road **_carved up_**

By a sharp knife." 


	6. Nighttime Warriors

*Wanted to clear something up for anyone who was wondering the same. Gomen nasai I didn't explain it better. Okay this is how the whole Umi/Nori relationship on earth worked. He knew about them, but they didn't know about him because she didn't want questions asked about where they live and such. So they never met, and she didn't want to hurt Hikaru's and Fuu's feelings about the whole thing so she kept it quiet to them. So they were dating for two years but Hikaru and Fuu didn't know, but Nori knew about them. Um…that's about it, hope that clears everything up ^.^ Thanks to bluedragongirl for pointing out that I had left that out hope that fixes stuff for everyone!*

Chapter 5: Nighttime Warriors

My palms were sweating as I gripped the sword tight in my hands and nodded at Clef's words. 

"Ready?" Hikaru asked, and we could see the normal anticipation grow on her face. The excitement rushed with blood into her cheeks with every fight. We both nodded, Fuu and I, and were about to rush from the castle, but Ferio and Lantis stopped Fuu and Hikaru and pulled them into their arms. 

"I swear on anything Fuu-chan, if you don't come back…" Ferio was cut off when Fuu put a small finger to his lips, blushing as she did.

"You don't need to worry Ferio; you're always with me, to protect me," she kissed him softly, and he nodded and gently released her.

With Hikaru and Lantis there were no words, only a few tears and a protective hold that Lantis was forced to let up when Hikaru pushed herself close to him in a kiss, and then surged away and turned from him. Both looked back wistfully as we headed from the palace.

"Umi!" I turned and saw Nori; he looked stunned and nervous. "What's going on?"

"We're going to war Nori," I answered with a rush and passion in my voice.

"What?"

"Don't you pay attention?" Ascot snapped, and I hushed him with a soft glance. He turned and calmed. "Gomen."

"War? You're three twenty-one year old girls! What do you mean war?" he looked outraged and stunned. I was surprised to find that worry wasn't present there. That made me step back.

"Nori, no time to argue, I'm stronger than you think," I ran from the door, and knew that Clef had seen his expression too, because he called after me.

"Don't get yourself killed out there Water Knight; you're important to this mission!" That meant more to mean than anything he had ever said, because I knew that he cared. He had seen my pain, and he wanted to help; however insensitive he may have sounded. I didn't turn to look, but I knew that somewhere he was watching out for me, he always was. 

The sky was dark when we walked outside, and we were wary. There was an unnatural cloud forming in the sky, storm and fire.

"What is this magic?" Hikaru muttered under her breath, and we pulled close to each other, back to back, in a tight triangle. 

"It's dark, evil," Fuu whispered.

"Thank you captain obvious," I mumbled, and it brought a hesitant laugh from us all. In this eerie dark we were just searching for some kind of comic relief. It reminded me of being in a scary movie right before the villain came out, and the main character stumbled. And the whole theatre burst out in laughter, because there was something in it that would release the tension of that blade and blood in his eyes as he jumped from the shadow. This was no movie though, and we weren't guaranteed that the good side was going to win. We weren't actors, and we would really shed blood if cut with that blade, those many blades.

"Wait a sec." Fuu's breath was shortened and labored. "Isn't it kinda quiet?"

And then we realized it was and came to the chilling facts, they had been howling a moment before. They were approaching the kill, right on top of us. 

Quickly, Fuu slung her bow from her shoulder, and pulled an arrow from the quiver and pushed it on the nock. She shot into the distance, and we heard a thud, followed by many angry howls. And then like a swarm they came, a huge mass of black creatures running toward us. And some came on creatures as black as night with leathery dragon wings, but they were neither dragon nor any other creature we had ever seen. We just stared in shock, and then Fuu drew back and shot once more. One more fell to the ground, screaming. The others surged over him, back for his body when they had run out of meat and flesh. Hikaru and I drew our swords and waited, our palms began to sweat with the anticipation; they were nearing and now we heard them clear as crystal. 

"This is it guys," I raised my sword and charged. I barely saw the battle around me; it was a blur to me. I barely saw the creatures that I was fighting. I just struck out at darkness. My sword dug into flesh, and I ripped it out, my blue hair flew wildly around me. It blinded me for a minute, and one of the creatures hit me in the side with a knife. I fell to the ground, writhing in pain. The blade was like fire and acid boiling into my skin. I touched the wound and looked horrified at blood. 

The creature above me laughed, and I saw its deep red teeth staring back at me. Its breath stank of the meat of its own kind, and I cringed. That grin was wide and merciless as he raised the curved knife above my head. I reached for my sword, but it was far out of reach by now. Presea's sword…Presea! My mind jumped, and I threw my hand down to my boot as the knife came down upon me. The dagger struck it in the stomach, a liver wound, and it fell backwards as I pulled my dagger from its body, and it fell to the ground. I panted heavily but didn't have time to regroup. I jumped up and searched blindly for my sword. 

"Umi!" someone nearby called and pointed to my sword. I looked around for the person I had received it from and saw a giant white beast rear in the sky, flexing its feathery wings. 

"Dear God," I whispered softly, but something struck out at me, and I blocked and was once more in the heat of combat. 

A flash of white caught my eye as the Pegasus pulled its diamond, sparkling hooves down upon one of the creature's dragon creatures. It screamed and reared its head in pain, but there was no struggle for the Pegasus, only bloody hooves. 

"Jesus did you see that thing?" Hikaru's breath was near me, and I felt Fuu closing in on my other side.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Who is it though?"

"You don't know?" Fuu demanded as she strung another arrow. Both of their faces were covered in dirt and blood.

"No," I ripped my sword from one of the monster's chests as it drew too near.

"It's Ascot, he couldn't sit and watch you be killed," Hikaru answered, and tears welled in my eyes. I didn't know that he still cared; I wish he didn't. 

"Ascot!" I called out to him, and he and the Pegasus hovered above us, dodging those creatures as they took off into the air. 

His eyes darted from me to the animals that swarmed around him; he nodded, unable to speak.

"Arigato! This is not your battle though! Go back or I'll make you!" He grinned and shook his head. "Someone's got to make sure you don't screw up, Clef said so!" 

I glared and heard Fuu's bow twang behind me. "Ascot, please!" 

He wouldn't budge though, so I stopped the futile fight. There were more important things to worry about. 

They hissed as they approached, spreading blood and foul smelling things around us, and we tried to back away, but there was nowhere to go. There were hundreds of them around us. 

The Pegasus reared, neighed in fury and charged, silver wings outstretched. As it did, they began to glow a fiery blue, and they cut through all oncoming opponents. Left and right dragon-like creatures were falling from the sky, throwing their riders into the ground. All around us the black swarms that were once some kind of animal began to consume the flesh of those who fell, dead or alive. 

"I think I'm going to be sick," Fuu choked and drew her sword, replacing her bow. 

"I think this would be a good time to use magic," Ascot called down to us, and we nodded, but before we got a chance a shrieking eagle fell from the sky and pulled him and the beautiful horse to the ground. 

"Ascot!" I heard myself scream, and ripped through the crowd, getting torn and hit and cut everywhere. "Ascot," I reached his cold body and stood, protecting him from further harm. My sword began to glow a bright, cold, blue, and the clouds began to crack and scream their terror as they fled. As the unnatural red clouds moved more deep blue   
and purple clouds took their place. Lightning fell from the sky, and sleet and hail, and still the strength of my sword grew beneath my fingers. The creatures were backing away now, slowly, and then running, but I heard Hikaru and Fuu nearing.

"Akai Inazuma!" 

The twang of Fuu's bow accompanied Hikaru's spell, and arrows wreathed in flame were falling around us. Hail and sleet along with fiery arrows fell from the sky, but that was not enough. They still swarmed, fleeing or not, and they had still to pay for Ascot's injury. 

I raised my sword to the heavens, and the Water crashed in my ears. A bolt of lightning fell from the sky and through my sword, and a fissure in the ground opened. Out of the fissure came a roaring wave, a tsunami. And it fell upon the fleeing creatures, taking out many of them, all of them. The rushing Waters pounded in our ears, and their screams were all but drowned out by the wave. Then, when the debris had subsided and the wave had calmed there was a sickening silence, and we were left with the decay of rotting and half-eaten flesh. 

"Someone fetch Clef, quickly," I found myself instructing, but I was weak and battered and could not go myself. 

Hikaru went sprawling off in the direction of the palace as fast as her weak feet could carry her, and Fuu crawled by our side. I had collapsed on his chest, weak and unable to move any further. The Pegasus laid by his side, breathing heavily, its muscles flexing and wings pulsing with energy and lost magic. 

Fuu tried to raise her hands, but her magic was spent with Presea, and she was barely physically strong enough to raise her own arms. I weakly reached out and pulled her hands down, "Wait for Clef, he's not going anywhere," I told her, and she nodded, grateful for the relief and sat beside my tattered body to wait. 

I lay on Ascot's chest mainly because I wasn't strong enough to move elsewhere, but also because it was safer being able to hear his heart beating, however faintly. It was beating still, and he was alive. 

My armor was cold; it was cold and gripping my chest. I wondered why, Presea's words didn't even register to me then. I wondered why my armor would be cold when I had just fought so hard with those creatures. 

What seemed like ages later Clef fell next to me and pulled me up and off of Ascot. "Sh…" he whispered when I protested with a quiet whimper. "He'll be okay."

I shook my head and tried to reach the Palu, but Clef's gentle grip kept me away until I calmed and fell back to wait.

Clef closed his eyes and let his hands hover over the Summoner. Carefully he stood and raised his staff; a green and golden beam of light fell from the staff and cloaked Ascot in its gentle, healing warmth. It breathed life into the boy and his Pegasus, and their breathing was stabilized, and the Pegasus rose first to its knees, and then, seeing its stability, to its feet. It stretched its brilliant wings like new and bent down to nuzzle Ascot gently. 

Ascot reached up and brushed the Pegasus away, slowly sitting up. He looked around him and put a hand to his forehead as everything hit him at once. "Where…" he stopped, and his vision was coming into focus we could tell. He was trying hard to concentrate on one thing. "Umi?"

I took his hand and held it to my face, letting him know I was alive and well. He smiled and embraced me.

"You are okay then."

I nodded, "And you are as well, thanks to Clef."

"Arigato, Guru," Ascot stood and bowed, and Clef nodded solemnly.

I grinned and tried to stand, but my legs folded underneath me, and I fell to the ground. I looked at my feeble legs and tried again, to much the same effect. "What?"

"Jeez Umi-chan," Hikaru whispered softly and touched my legs. "What happened?"

I looked down and stared, horrified. My legs were scarred and bloodied beyond any recognition. They were covered in filth and blood, most, I was sure, was not mine. There were slash marks from knives and swords alike, some shallow, others…not. "I…I don't know."

"Well that's a lot of I don't know," Clef remarked and shook his head. "This is not going to be fun Umi."

I winced and tried to hide the fear in my eyes.

"If you didn't hurt yourself," he was ranting to himself. "I wouldn't ever have to hurt you; you know." 

"Well if you didn't always expect me to save the world then I wouldn't hurt myself," I answered back and laughed. This caused me to gasp in pain, which made me curious. I lifted up my shirt to find a large gash in my side, one that was rapidly growing.

"What happened here?" Clef explored the wound with his fingers.

"I was cut, with a blade," I answered, and he shook his head.

"That might be what you thought, but Umi, this is no blade mark," and I looked at the wound again with his words, and saw two small puncture wounds. "This is a bite mark, and a very poisonous one at that. We have to get you back to the palace, quickly. These are rare and hard to cure."

I nodded and tried to stand, but Hikaru and Fuu held me down. 

"Take her Clef," Ascot nodded to the Pegasus, and Clef thanked him and picked me up. 

The Pegasus took off into the sky with a gentle word from Clef, and I looked up; the night sky was perfectly clear.

*I hope everyone had a good Christmas, Kwanzaa (um…sorry about spelling), Hanukah (very belated), or any other holiday that may have passed under my nose. And also I hope everyone has a great New Year, I know I plan to! Until next chapter ja ne!*

__

Tori Amos, Scarlet's Walk, Can't See New York

"From here

**__**

No lines are drawn

From here

**__**

No lands are owned

13,000 and **_holding_**

Swallowed in

The purring of her engines

Tracking the beacon here

"Is there a **signal** there 

On the other side, on the **other side**?"

__

What do you mean, side of what things?

****

And you said and you did and you said

**__**

You could find me here

And you said **_you would find me even in Death_**

And you said and you said you'd find me

**__**

But…"


	7. You Hurt Me Because?

*I'm sorry, but this is both short and unedited. I just finished writing after a long day at work, and I'm ready for bed, but I have some cleaning to do tomorrow and don't know if I'll have time to update, so I wanted to post this tonight. Please either review or email me if something is completely off, because I was practically unconscious when I was writing the last part. Sorry for any mistakes ^.^*

Chapter Six: You Hurt Me Because?

"Jesus, what happened to her?" I heard Nori demand when Clef walked into the palace with me in his arms.

"She went out there, with them, she went to war," Caldina answered softly. "What do you need?" she asked of Clef.

"In the gardens, pick some Belladona," Clef instructed.

"That's poison!" Nori shouted.

"Used correctly it's an agent of cure; your kind just hasn't figured it out yet," Clef answered and set me down on the ground. "Quickly Caldina, she's not going to make it much longer."

Caldina nodded and ran down the hallways toward the gardens.

"Hush Umi, hush, your struggling only makes it work faster. Please, try to relax," Clef coaxed, and I silenced and tried to stay still. He ran a hand across my forehead that had broken out in sweat, and I felt him check my pulse that was quickened. He shook his head and tried to keep worry from his eyes, tried to keep weakness from those crystal blue spheres. 

"I'm fine Clef, I'll be fine," I muttered, trying to keep the visions away. "You know me, always getting myself into trouble, always forcing you to fix me."

"That's not true, I'm glad to help a Knight in need."

"A Knight," my laugh turned into a cough, and I coughed up black blood.

"Please don't be too late," Caldina whispered as she handed the flower to Clef who immediately tore the stem to pieces and put it in the wound. Gently he spread the petals overtop and began to recite words in another language, the language was so soothing to hear from him, Japanese. 

"By the strength given to me, please let her be safe, let her be spared. Let this plant use its strength to kill in another way, let it heal."

A gentle purple, golden and green light wrapped its petals around me and enveloped me. When it was over I was sitting on the ground, and there was a purple flower growing in my stomach. I screamed and tried to move, but my legs were still too scarred.

"It's okay," Clef picked the flower, roots and all, from my stomach and told Caldina to replant it in the garden. 

I fell back and breathed heavily, "There was definitely just a plant growing in my stomach."

"Yes, there was," he smiled. "And good thing for you that it liked your blood enough to want to grow there."

"What?" I demanded. "It was drinking my blood?"

"Just a little, it replaced some of the tainted blood with its life source so that it wouldn't reach your heart and stop it." Clef explained. 

"How nice," I muttered dryly.

"Now, as soon as Hikaru and Fuu get back I'll do something about all your battle wounds. If I didn't know better I'd think that you charged through those monsters just to get to Ascot," he laughed.

"Never!" I protested, which brought a laugh out of all of them. 

"Umi!" Hikaru and Fuu, followed by Ascot burst into the castle. "Are you okay?"

"Hai," I sat up and looked at them with a weak smile. "What about you guys?"

"We're a little battle-torn, but nothing that can't be fixed," Fuu smiled back.

Lantis and Ferio embraced the two girls and weren't about to let them go until Clef said they needed to be healed and put right again.

They subsided and handed the girls over to the Master Mage. Both knelt next to me and closed their eyes. A torrent of blue, red and green magic rose over us and Clef added some golden magic. It all intertwined and fell into each of us. When it was over my scars were lessened and the pain was almost gone. 

"Arigato Clef," we all stood and bowed, and he bowed back.

"But I think I need to…" he seemed to be thinking, "regain my strength."

"Clef," I stopped him from retreating into his study and not ever emerging. "What are we going to do? Those things may come back! There was someone out there, someone smarter than those things! What are they?" I was in hysterics. I didn't want him to leave us alone with this; this was different than before. We didn't even know what we were fighting here."

He sighed heavily and knew that he wouldn't get his peace and quiet, "Come with me then, Magic Knights, everyone."

The three of us followed close while everyone else was wary. They knew that Clef needed his time for himself.

Once they were in his study he summoned chairs for them all, but conveniently forgot one for Nori. Nori cleared his throat, and Clef looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Um…" Nori looked around at everyone that was seated.

"Oh yes, of course," Clef's smile was malicious. "I forgot to say, everyone concerning Cephiro." 

We stared at Clef in shock. 

"Just why are you so hard on me?" Nori questioned with angry eyes. 

"For several reasons that need not be discussed with so many eyes," Clef always stayed calm, and it drove everyone insane. "As for now," he snapped and summoned a chair for Nori, "you may listen in on the conversation, only because you're involved with the Water Knight." 

I put a hand on Nori's as he sat and tried to calm him, "He means well."

"Yeah," Nori brushed me off and turned his head, and I looked down. Clef tried to apologize with his eyes, but I wouldn't hear it.

"Those things that attacked you," he started instead, trying to play off what had just happened, but everyone had seen it. "They're monsters of the Dark Lords. They're called ???'s, and they hate all and wish pain on everything. They come from the hate of the people in the world; the Dark Lords have learned to conjure them. They breed people to hate and then say a few words and they're turned into these creatures, every person is victim to become one. They were once anything, from a simple farming boy who was rejected to a powerful official corrupted by greed and hate."

"Why did they…" Hikaru gulped, "eat each other"?

"Because," Clef looked at the ground, "when they consume another's flesh they become stronger. By consuming the others their hate grows, and so does their power. The spell increases its strength, and they're more successful in their consumption of the world."

"That's disgusting," I muttered and thought about what they had done to one another.

"So they really do hate everything," Fuu said so quietly it was almost to herself.

"Yes," Clef nodded. "And the warrior, on the eagle, that was the Dark Lord of Wind."

Fuu's head snapped up, and she stared. "Wind? There's a Dark Lord of Wind?"

"Water and Fire as well, you've already met the Dark Lord of Water though, Fire, she's illusive. She'll take her time and be gentle about it, delicate. Her time will come as well," he put his head down. "They want only one thing, to kill you."

"Why?" Hikaru demanded.

Clef looked first at Lantis and then turned his head toward Ferio who turned away, "Because they seduced the men you love and fell in love with them themselves. Now they only long to destroy you and wage war on Cephiro so they can finally be satisfied." 

"What?" Fuu whispered, and Ferio tried to explain through her tears. "They can-change form. I thought that she was you I swear on it! We were together for a long time, and then one day she told me she had deceived me. She revealed her true form, and I rejected her. I only ever loved you."

"I can't…" she faltered.

"And you?" Hikaru turned to Lantis. "The same?"

He nodded, "It was on one of those long visits you took with Umi. We thought you were home early."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Fuu held her stomach. "And you thought that you'd never tell us and forget about it and it wouldn't come back? You thought that the Dark Lords would just disappear and that would be that? You lied!"

"I'm sorry Fuu-chan, I didn't want it to hurt you. It wasn't as if…"

"As if you cheated?" Fuu screamed. "You did! Whether you wanted to or not you were with someone else Ferio!"

I wanted to ease her pain, so I brought up something else, and let them battle it out later, "Clef that really doesn't have anything to do with me."

He looked at me and smiled weakly, "No, it doesn't does it?"

I shook my head, and he sighed, "I'm afraid that your story is a bit more twisted."

"Goody," I muttered dryly. 

"The Dark Lord of Water was my student," Clef began.

"More than that," Ascot whispered hatefully and glared at the Master Mage who dismissed it with a shake of his head.

"She became my lover, but it wasn't expected. It was secret, and forbidden, as all love is to a Master Mage. After awhile I knew that I couldn't be with her any longer. She was getting strong, certainly not as strong as I, but too strong for me to be holding her. I sent her into the world, partly because she deserved to use her gift and partly because I no longer felt the same for her. She knew it; she sometimes had visions in the night. She saw it coming and at first didn't resist.

"Then she met the other two, and she fell in with them because she lacked the comfort that I brought her. She fell in with the wrong people; they had been scorned and shunned so many times that their hearts had closed. They began to beat upon each other, and use one another as punching bags. For awhile this was all well and good for them, and then they got tired of hurting each other because eventually they got hurt back. They turned to hurting others. They raided and ransacked, and finally, they manipulated the Head of the Guard and the Prince of Cephiro.

"All the while the Dark Lord of Water watched the other two have their fun and get what they craved. She was alone again, and shunned and embarrassed because she couldn't set foot in the palace. Then she saw you Umi," his eyes turned to me, and I was silent. It stole all my strength, trying to keep the tears in. "She saw you and became so enraged and jealous that someone should have my friendship, my protection, that she began to hunt you. She didn't want me to take another student and see me happy. She hated that, and so she longed to destroy you. She found the emptiness in your heart and preyed off of it, mostly to get back at me, to get back at all of Cephiro," his voice became soft. 

Did this mean that we had a chance? Did this mean that he cared for me? I could see the question forming in everyone else's minds.

"Of course," he added quickly, "that could never happen, not the way she thinks. But she's alone, and she doesn't want to see anyone happy. She doesn't want to see Ascot or Presea or Caldina happy, all she wants is misery, the misery she feels. That's why, she's hunting you. She knows the Magic Knights bring happiness to Cephiro, so while the other two are after Hikaru and Fuu she decided that she would go after you." 

I closed my eyes and forced in the tears, regaining myself. "What should we do?"

Then the mood changed from solemn to war hungry, and Clef nodded and understood my question and change of subject. "You must wait."

"I won't wait here while they take over all of Cephiro and gain more of an army than they already have," I informed him. "I refuse to do anything like it."

"Me too," Hikaru threw in her part, and Fuu nodded in agreement.

"We must do something," she said softly.

"For the people we love," Hikaru turned to Lantis, and I couldn't believe her forgiving smile.

"Yes," Fuu smiled the same way at Ferio, and I must have had my jaw hanging because everyone stared at me curiously.

"Umi-chan?" Hikaru asked quietly.

I shook my head in disbelief, but wouldn't strike the argument with the others. 

"There is no way to track them," Clef stopped our plans. "You will not be able to find them, but if you wait, I guarantee you they will come to you."

"And kill how many others in the process?" I burst out, and his eyes met mine head on.

"And in your absence while hunting a nameless force with no trace left behind you would have your dearest friends killed?" he demanded. "Think before you speak."

I glowered, but stayed silent because I hadn't thought.

"There must be some way," Fuu began.

"There is," a cruel voice said from the door, and we spun. Standing in the doorway was a girl that was a bit taller than Fuu, with dark amber hair that fell in waves down her back. Her eyes were olive green and held a deep malice toward everything.

"Stay away from her Iesada," Ferio hissed and dared her to come forward.

"Ferio," her voice was soft, then she turned to Fuu and glared fiercely, "you poisoned his mind!"

Fuu's mind was torn, but Hikaru and I had enough strength for her.

"You were the one that poisoned his mind!" Hikaru shouted and drew her sword. I followed suit, and then Fuu took the position and stepped in front of all of us. She drew her sword and it flashed from silver to green and then stayed silver. As her anger grew though it began to grow a deep green, and we couldn't deny the fear in the Dark Lord of Wind's eyes.

The Dark Lord raised her hands and summoned a deep whirl of green Wind to her fingers that flew at Fuu and knocked her to the ground, destroying her concentration. The Dark Lord then lunged; knowing all she had to do was to lay her hands upon Fuu's neck. 

I lunged forward and pushed my blade into her arm. She screamed and backed away, nursing the wound. Fuu stood and there was murder in her eyes as she advanced. The Dark Lord inched away and then she disappeared, threatening Fuu as she went.

Fuu then crumpled into a ball on the floor and began to cry. She would receive no comfort from anyone, and only flinched with Ferio's touch. We took her to her room and stayed with her all night, but I'm not sure if she even noticed our presence.

All the while darkness crept in my mind, and I knew that Fuu and Hikaru felt it too because their expressions became grim and wary.

§§§~~~

"Stupid, going and getting yourself torn up, and it wasn't even by the right person," the Dark Lord of Fire hissed when the Dark Lord of Wind came back to them.

"You stay away from her Iesada, she's mine," the Dark Lord of Water hissed.

"I don't want that stupid brat Uchiyama," she spat back. "I was just trying to get to Ferio's little Princess and she stabbed me."

"That's what you get for being careless," the Dark Lord of Fire laughed.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!"

"Fine, then we'll let that wound get infected and slowly rot until you have no arm left and no strength. Come on Uchiyama," the Dark Lord of Fire pulled her up and started to walk away.

"No! Wait!" the Dark Lord of Wind protested. "Come back! Fix it!"

The other two laughed at her weakness and came toward her. 

*I tried not to make this a cliffhanger at the request of Kaiya *grins*. Glad to know that I'm good at cliffhangers! Ja ne until next time!*  



	8. Awakening

*I thought I was going to be able to write all snow day that we had, but I was called into work early so I had to work all day instead. It wasn't bad, but I didn't get to make this chapter, or any others I wrote, as long as I wanted to. Gomen about that and how long it's taken me to update. There's so much to do at school! Ah!*

Chapter Seven: Awakening 

The next morning we were blessed with a miracle. Presea awoke and requested our presence. We stepped into the room and bowed to her, with tears in our eyes and no words had to be spoken because she had heard of and had felt our strength. She took all three of us into her arms and kissed our foreheads and then released us with a few tears.

"I was okay to die for you three," she told us as she wiped a few tears away.

"But we weren't okay with that!" Hikaru shouted, and she laughed weakly and thanked us again. 

We sat there all morning and would have no breakfast until it was brought to us. We stayed with her and talked and laughed and pretended the shadow of war wasn't growing darker and coming swifter. We were just ourselves that morning, and I wasn't even aware when Nori slipped into the room and joined in on the conversation. 

When midday came around, and we saw that Presea was getting tired, we stood and took our leave, then headed back toward the gardens where we were sure to find someone and make plans on what to do next. 

The person we found in the gardens wasn't one that we wanted to deal with. 

There was a girl; she was the same height as Hikaru with blood red hair that fell down her back in gentle waves. When she turned around she laughed cruelly, and threw the flower she had plucked to the ground. 

Hikaru was trembling with rage as the girl looked up and gave a wistful glance to Lantis as he walked into the gardens. "Hikaru," he took her shoulders and looked into the other girl's eyes, with deep hate lying there. "Akuro."

"Lantis," the Dark Lord of Fire smiled weakly and offered her hands, which he scowled at. He stepped in front of Hikaru and drew his sword. 

"You will do no more harm here."

"You were different for me Lantis!" the Dark Lord of Fire shouted. "You were different! You made me feel again and then _you_ took that away!" here she turned and glared at Hikaru.

"You tricked him!" Hikaru screamed and drew her sword that glowed golden in her hands before turning a deep shade of red. 

The Dark Lord of Fire drew her sword and scowled before hissing a multitude of curses at Hikaru that I would not repeat for a million lifetimes of prosperity and happiness. The words she spat made my skin boil, and a temper such as I had not ever experienced flared in my heart. I wanted to destroy this creature that so openly destroyed my friend. Because in the midst of all her mindless name-calling she put in explicit details of the time she and Lantis had spent together. 

Hikaru's mind was caving in; her heart was failing. 

"Hikaru-san," Fuu called, and Hikaru nodded, and her vision became clear. Her grip on her sword tightened, and the first stroke she made was so full of power and anguish that sparks flew from the blade. When they fell they were full of Fire, and the Dark Lord was scorched, but not terribly. Every stroke Hikaru made, more Fire began to grow on the sword until finally it was engulfed in flame. Then the world seemed to lurch beneath our feet, and suddenly the ground was splitting and a wall of lava was pouring toward the Dark Lord. She jumped over it and reached Hikaru as flames spouted from the Dark Lord's fingers. Her eyes were mad with fury. 

A call and a spiral of Water from me smothered her attack, which caused her to scream, but she didn't lunge at me, instead kept her mind focused on her real prey.

"Hikaru!" Lantis called when the Dark Lord gained the upper hand, and almost drove Hikaru into the ground.

I guess it was Hikaru's anger that saved her, because a few whispered words between the two sent Hikaru upward with a burst of renewed energy, and the Dark Lord of Fire sprawled onto the ground. Hikaru stood over her with hate in her eyes, hate I had never seen in those innocent, forgiving eyes. It made me cower in fear; I can't imagine what it must have done to the Dark Lord of Fire. 

Her terror was so terrible as the lava changed direction that she began to whimper in terror. Then she called quickly, strong and loud, for a mount that was engulfed in flame. It looked almost like a wolf, but it was horribly mutated, what I could see. Its fangs were too long and its claws too mighty. Its back was scarred with boils and burns, and I pitied it as they ran from the room, vowing, as they all had, to be back. 

§§§~~~

Hikaru hung her head in shame as we reported the damage done to the gardens to Clef. He sighed heavily and shook his head, knowing there was nothing we could do immediately. It needed time and hard work, neither could we spare. So they would have to go looking the way they did for now. As for the damage to the palace, a spell and a few small words closed the hole in the floor and replaced the tiles and paint. The lava had mysteriously disappeared, but we didn't question it. We were, after all, in Cephiro.

When all that was done it was late, and we were in need of a rest. I couldn't help but feel that another day had been wasted. Why could they find us and we couldn't find them? Why did we have to fight them on their terms, why not fight on ours? 

I was weary and not wanting another lecture from Clef as I went to retire. 

"Umi," he took my arm and held me back. Nori looked at me with a distance in his eyes as I told him to go ahead without me. I was surprised to find that we were separating. I was surprised to find that I was somehow relieved. It made my stomach clench because I knew what it meant. 

"What?" I asked, and my head swam for several different reasons.

"I want to tell you about your armor, what it does. There was a reason I blessed yours Umi, and not the other two."

"Okay," I sat with him near the fire, and his eyes turned to it. They glazed over, and gave me the vantage of staring at him without him even realizing it. I found myself lost in blue depths. His silvery-lavender hair fell over his crystal blue eyes, hiding depth and secrets I would never be privy to. They were eyes made to drown in, and I couldn't swim. 

"You're more careful Umi, you're more careful with yourself. Hikaru and Fuu fight with passion, protecting the ones they love. You don't have that anger, that passion; you're safe and careful with yourself and with them. You don't rush into things without thinking; you're cool and calm, collected. You're the one I can most count on to survive. That's why your armor is blessed and not theirs. You can reach me through it. Open your heart to me through it, and you'll be able to speak to me. Ask anything of me and it will be yours. Whether it be magic or…" he faltered and looked at me, then threw his head back to the fire. "Or-or reinforcements."

I nodded and thanked him softly, for I knew that that was a great compliment. 

"And I want you to live," he added quietly, and I nodded. 

"And I won't let you down," I smiled softly, but was not greeted by one of his small smiles. His eyes were dangerously intense. Was he on the verge of tears?

"I'm serious."

"I know," I was getting a little scared by his behavior. 

"Just so you know," he let his head hang, before he dismissed me. 

I walked back to my room feeling confused and tired, and very much alone. Being alone and in the dark kept me up despite my weariness. Wanting to know what was going on in the Master Mage's eyes woke me at an early hour.

I walked downstairs to be greeted by no one but the Master Mage, as I knew it would be.

"Down so late to be up so early," he informed me. "Didn't sleep well?"

I shook my head and accepted a drought that tasted better than English tea and worked better than a glass of expresso. Within a few minutes I was alive and awake and ready to start the day. I smiled at the idea, "We should have these on Earth."

He smiled and nodded, "You should have a lot of things on Earth."

"Yeah…" I sighed and thought about the things we should have. The look in my eyes made him laugh softly, and I grinned.

For a long while there was silence. 

"Umi…I…" 

I looked up at the Master Mage who sheltered his eyes with his lavender bangs and shook his head as Hikaru bounded in.

"Never mind," he jumped from the window he was sitting on and walked from the room.

"Clef…"

Hikaru looked at him confused as he walked by and then looked back to me. She pointed a finger, but I shook my head and sighed, just as confused as she. 

It didn't take him long to reemerge. When he heard voices from the dining room again, many voices, he appeared and sat at the head of the table. Everyone was silenced when he walked in, watching expectantly. 

"I found them," he said quietly; his voice was scratched and weary. He looked as if he had done something extremely exhausting. 

Immediately, Hikaru, Fuu and I jumped from the table and demanded to know where.

He smiled gently at the reaction and showed us an image with a flick of the wrist. It flickered, which made us curious, but when it was clear we saw a small camp inside the Forest of Silence.

Fuu gasped, "No magic can penetrate the Forest."

He smiled again and shook his head, "Not many, I agree."

So that was what he had done, I thought to myself and gave him a stern glance. He shook his head and looked down; he wouldn't meet my eyes again. 

"Well what are we waiting for?" Hikaru demanded and clenched her fists. 

"A plan," Lantis answered and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"You can't just go into those woods with all those Dark things out there and expect to be triumphant," Ferio added, and Fuu turned her head.

"So you don't believe in us?" she asked softly, and he shook his head and bit his lip.

"That's not what I meant Fuu-chan, and you know it."

"It's never what you mean Ferio," her voice was deadly and quiet; a combination we had never heard from Fuu.

After a long awkward silence Ferio turned and walked from the room, Fuu scowling at him as he went. 

Clef sighed heavily and tried to explain to us, but Fuu would hear none of it. 

"What are we going to do?" I asked then, trying if nothing else, to change the subject. I felt Fuu's heart clench and break. I knew Hikaru must be feeling the same, but she was too forgiving to display it publicly. 

"We are going to find them," Clef answered. "They're not protected by those monsters, not more than Selece, Rayearth and Windam can handle. You won't have a problem. Once they're found…" he trailed off, because he knew he couldn't say we wouldn't have a problem.

I put my hands to my neck where she had touched and shuddered. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep. 

Clef put a hand on my shoulder, and I opened my eyes and stared into deep blue. My eyes darted when Nori cleared his throat and I met his flashing eyes. 

Clef pulled back and smiled weakly.

My head was spinning, and I wasn't sure what was happening. Maybe it was a mistake to bring him here, I thought to myself. He does get jealous from the most ridiculous things. 

"Well than let's go!" Hikaru clenched her fists, and we nodded and donned our armor. We were about to run from the castle, but Clef stopped us. 

"First you're to learn about your weapons and magic."

"100 **days** have made me **older** since the last time that I **_saw your pretty face_**

1000 **lies** have made me **colder** and I don't think I can **_look at this the same_**

But all the **_miles that separate disappear now_** when I'm **dreaming** of your face

I'm here **without** you baby

**__**

But you're still on my lonely mind

I **think** about **you** baby

**__**

And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

**__**

And tonight it's only you and me…"

~3 Doors Down 


	9. The Cursed Forest

*I guess I was wrong. I had more of this finished than I thought. So wow, here's _another_ chapter in the same day! Go me! Hahaha. Oh by the way, this chapter is for keiko, sorry to make you wait so long. Hope this is what you've been waiting for! ^.^*

Chapter Nine: The Cursed Forest

We all took different seats in the main room. I was sprawled out in a chair, my legs draping over the arm of the chair, my head against the back. My left arm fell over the top of the back of the chair and my right fell limp to the floor. I stared into the fire solemnly and waited for Fuu and Hikaru to get seated.

Fuu sat nervously on the edge of a couch, and Hikaru stood and paced before Clef ordered her to sit. She immediately did so, taking an Indian-style position on the Persian looking rug on the floor. 

"Your weapons are made to hold and use magic," Clef's soothing voice began, and I found myself in the warmth of the fire, drifting to sleep, listening to the sound of his voice. I had never felt quite so relaxed as I did in that minute. I hadn't slept well the night before, and this was so relaxing, being near the fire in this comfortable warmth, listening to the most soothing voice in the world. I just wanted that moment to last. I felt my eyes growing heavy, my body relaxed and light, listening to him, then suddenly, "Umi!" 

My eyes snapped open and my body jerked awake. I blinked heavily a few times and turned to stare at my interruption.

"H-hai," I stumbled, and Fuu and Hikaru giggled. 

"You were sleeping," Clef muttered.

"Gomen," I mumbled and looked at him from around the chair. I was expecting to see anger in his eyes, but he laughed slightly and shook his head, amusement in his eyes. I smiled and turned back to the fire.

"Do try and pay attention though, since the fate of Cephiro lies in your hands," this time he became more serious. "So as I was saying, the weapons are able to cast spells and become part of the magic themselves. You'll learn the spells in time and once you do, you'll be virtually unstoppable. You know them though, and they're strong. You haven't even begun to see their true power. Right now they're just playing with you; once they get serious," he shuddered slightly, which scared us. Clef didn't shudder. 

"What about the armor?" Fuu asked him.

"It detects your strength, as Presea already explained," he answered and glanced at me quickly. "It is stronger than ever before and will mold how you need it. Your gems have evolved to hold your new weapons and anything else you might need, but you can now also contact each other through them. If you ever get separated just call through your gem. Fuu, your gem also connects to Ferio, Hikaru, yours to Lantis," he smiled a little at them, then turned to me. "You're already aware of your armor."

I nodded and asked if we were free to go. He nodded, and we left. Clef followed and pulled me back a little. I let the other two go and looked at him. "Lantis and Ferio are going with you, as you already guessed, they have vengeance of their own to grasp."

I nodded and wondered what he was getting at.

"But I'm the only one who knows where they are," he turned his head, "and I need to speak to her."

I looked at the floor and scuffed the ground with my foot, "Of course, you'll be coming then?" my face lit up when he nodded grimly.

"I'm leaving Presea, Caldina and Lafarga in charge. Ascot is still weak, though he'd never admit it. He'll be staying; someone to keep Nori company."

"What?" I demanded, and my eyes narrowed. Was he trying to force us apart still? And if so, why?

"You think either of the two will be able to defend themselves in battle?" Clef asked, and my eyes lost their glare as I began to understand where he was coming from. "And I don't want any of you killing yourselves to try and protect either of them. Don't worry about him, he'll be in good hands."

I nodded and understood, despite the sinking in my heart. I had a strange feeling this journey was going to change everything between us. 

The next morning everyone was up early, even Ferio, though he looked more than slightly agitated. I wasn't sure if it was because of Fuu's coldness to him or just because he was forced awake by Guru Clef in the wee hours of the morning. 

I smiled weakly at them as I descended into the dining room. Everyone smiled or nodded back. 

"What's up with all the gloomy expressions?" Nori asked as he came into the room behind me, and I laughed and rolled my eyes at Clef's glare. 

"We're leaving today," I told him softly.

"What?" he questioned and looked deep into my eyes.

I put a hand to his face and tried to explain, "We have to leave, to fight for Cephiro and for our loved ones. You understand why you can't come."

"No," he shook his head and turned his angry eyes toward Clef who just gazed calmly back. "Why can't I come?" he turned his eyes back to me, in a silent submission to the obviously stronger Will.

"Because," I sighed heavily and embraced him quickly, then pulled away to look at him, "because I can't be worried about protecting you when the enemy is upon me."

"You think I can't defend myself?" he demanded angrily, and I knew that this would be a struggle for his ego.

"Not against what they're going to use," I answered softly. "Unless you can use magic I don't think you'll stand a chance." 

He glared and turned his eyes to the ground but nodded, knowing he couldn't use magic. I knew that he must feel alone in the world, everyone in Cephiro knew some magic, at least everyone he had encountered. This world was so strange, like a dream, and he was being left in a castle with unfamiliar people. 

He swallowed heavily and nodded, and I had to smile at his strength. I kissed him deeply and whispered into his neck, "I'm sorry I pulled you here."

"I would go to the ends of the earth for you," he answered softly back and kissed my cheek before letting me go, tears in my eyes. I forced them away and ran out the door, never looking back though I felt eyes on me. 

§§§~~~

That night we settled just inside the Forest of Silence so no magic could find us. Clef set up a few magical guards around our camp, and we ate in a peaceful silence. Hikaru tried to make conversation a few times, but the quiet crackling of the fire quickly displaced it, and she eventually abandoned all efforts. 

Mokona provided us with ample sleeping places, a tent for the guys and a tent for us, and we all said rushed goodnights and headed inside.

Once in the safety of the tent, the three of us were able to confide in one another when we didn't want to show our weakness to the other three.

"I'm scared," Fuu whispered softly, and Hikaru and I nodded our agreement. 

"Clef shuddered," I had to clear my voice and begin again, "and the Master Mage doesn't shudder."

Hikaru turned her eyes to the door as Mokona bounded in and into her arms. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. It's really such a stupid argument, really it is."

"It seems so petty, you're right Hikaru-san, but when neither of us are willing to give up the men we love, there's got to be a sacrifice," Fuu looked to the floor. "I don't blame Ferio for what he did; I know they're powerful Mages. I just…"

We waited for her to continue. She paced the room and then flopped onto the bed, "I just expected more out of him. I thought he knew me better than to be so easily deceived."

"He does know you Fuu," I put an arm around her shoulder as I sat beside her and Hikaru sat in front of her and smiled encouragingly. "I think he was seriously tricked. We haven't seen the extent of their power yet, and from the way Clef acts I think it's something terrible. Hate is almost as strong as Love in Cephiro, and their Hate runs deep and strong. They've been scorned, and that's the worst kind of Hate there is."

She nodded and a few tears slipped from everyone before we were able to finally retreat and get some sleep. It was long after I heard Hikaru's light snores and Fuu's deep breathing that I finally reached sleep. I was thinking about Nori and thinking about Clef. I was trying to sort everything out in my head, and I realized sometime late into the night that it wasn't my head that needed sorting out. With a feeling of hopelessness in my stomach I sighed and rolled over, finally accepting sleep.

§§§~~~

The morning symbolized a new day for everyone. Unfortunately, this morning was bleak, the skies were dark and it looked like rain. Lantis muttered about bad omens, while Fuu and I shook our heads at the sky and anticipated the rain. Hikaru shuddered and prayed that it wouldn't rain, while Ferio and Clef were somewhat indifferent. The thought of Clef in those robes, drenched in water made me laugh quietly to myself. He stared at me and raised his brows, but I shook my head and waved a hand, and no questions were asked. 

"Clef where are we going exactly?" I asked once we had set out once more. 

"How far can a bird fly into the forest?" he responded with a question, and I looked at him curiously.

"Half way," Fuu answered promptly. "After that it's flying out."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Clef who was smiling at Fuu, "Exactly. We're going as far into the forest as we can. We're going deep into the heart, and you're going to encounter a side of Cephiro you've never seen before."

I tried not to shudder at his words, but it didn't sound pleasant. I turned quickly and glimpsed Fuu and Hikaru shaking slightly as well and didn't feel as childish. 

The further we walked into the Forest the darker it got and the more forbidding the plants grew. The bright colored flowers that normally grew in the meadows nearby and the outskirts of the Forest quickly disappeared and were replaced with scraggly deep green bushes that were extremely suppressed. The trees got bigger, but their branches drooped and very rarely contained anything green. 

"What's wrong with this forest?" Fuu asked softly, and Ferio shook his head.

"It's cursed," he answered quietly.

"What do you mean? How can a forest be cursed?" Fuu pursed her lips and pursued the answer.

"A long time ago, before Emeraude even, the other Pillar lived alone in these woods. She lived alone and prayed. She chose to stay away from people because she knew what the price of loving another was. They were different then though, the trees were tall and strong and green. The wood was full of flowers and other animals," Clef began, but kept his eyes focused on what was ahead of him, never looking at us whom he explained to. "One day a man stumbled into the forest; he was hunting and got lost in the night. He was searching for his way home and saw the Pillar's house that was comfortable looking. He knocked, but she was praying so she couldn't hear and didn't answer. He thought no one was home but found the door unlocked and walked in. The house was a palace inside, and he wondered the halls for hours until the Pillar stumbled out of her prayer and into his presence. You can imagine they were both very shocked, but you see, the man was very handsome and the Pillar very beautiful. They immediately fell in love, and the Pillar's heart was corrupted. In those days a Pillar was able to take her own life, and so she did. The man wept for days on end, and his tears were cursed. They spread through the river and desecrated the trees. He soon took his own life, and his blood stained the Forest, so it was sealed to secrecy. The trees could not cry, but their branches bent and wept for their lost Pillar, and the animals fled in fear and sadness. The Forest was named for its sworn silence, and Emeraude was chosen shortly after."

"That's so sad," Hikaru put a hand to her mouth and shook her head. 

I shuddered again and felt an overwhelming urge to run to the trees and give them a hug and tell them that it was okay, that their Pillar was happier with her love where she was. 

"Don't do it," Clef looked at me quickly as I subconsciously approached one of the trees. "They're poisoned with the blood of a dead lover. They will poison you in an instant and there is no Belladonna in the world that will save you."

I stepped back and nodded. 

"No wonder they're staying in here," Ferio muttered and closed his eyes. 

"Are we almost there?" I asked meekly, and Clef shook his head.

"We're only on the outskirts. It's going to get much worse from here," he answered. "We should probably set up camp here tonight, that way we won't have to spend the night in the thick of it."

"We have to…sleep in here?" Hikaru asked quietly, and Lantis put an arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her. 

"It'll be better to stay here than stay closer to them. No magic can penetrate this thick in the Forest, so the only way they'll be able to find us is if they stumble upon us themselves or any of their creatures find us." Clef asked Mokona for a few tents, and Mokona jumped up into Hikaru's arms after he had provided them. He was trembling terribly, Hikaru pointed out. 

Before we retired for the night, I took Clef aside and asked him if we were any real danger spending the night here. I asked if maybe I should stay on guard, and he nodded to the idea. 

"You can never be too safe. We'll take shifts. You and I, and then Fuu and Ferio and Hikaru and Lantis," he responded, and told the others who nodded in agreement. 

"I'll sleep much sounder that way," Hikaru agreed and smiled before everyone said goodnight to Clef and I, and we set up a small table and chairs provided by Mokona. 

"So what are we going to do for the next three hours?" I questioned, smiling brighter than I felt, and he shook his head. "I have an idea!" I turned to Mokona and grinned evilly, so that he had to take refuge in Clef's robes. "No, I'm not going to eat you! I was just going to ask you if you could give me a deck of cards."

"A deck of what?" Clef questioned, and I shook my head and laughed as Mokona gave them to me. 

I showed them to Clef, and he turned the two of hearts over in his hands a few times before shaking his head and asking what I was going to do with them.

"Play, here I'll teach you," I dealt a hand of eleven and soon I had explained rummy, and we were playing a highly competitive game. I soon found that Clef didn't like to lose. 

"You're cheating with your magic cards!" he shouted at me, and I laughed and protested that I wasn't cheating. 

"I'm just lucky," I winked, and he grumbled. I suggested that we play another game, but a noise in the brush sent us both to our feet. 

Clef held his staff up and readied himself for attack. I picked up the small glowing stone that we set on the table to see the cards and held it toward the bush. There was nothing there, and I let out a heavy sigh. 

"Maybe it was just an animal," I suggested, but he shook his head.

"There are no animals here." 

"Well…" I started, but I couldn't finish because something had seized my head and was pulling me away. I bit the hand that stopped me from screaming, and it was oozing and vile tasting. I screamed as soon as the head was away, and Clef drew a sword that was concealed in his robes. Hikaru and Fuu were out of the tent in an instant and had their swords drawn and surrounded the creature that held me. Hikaru easily jumped over it and cut its heels so that it fell to the ground and released me. Clef drew the final stroke and decapitated the creature. 

I pulled away from it, choking and sputtering in an attempt to breathe and spun to look at what had just held me. The glowing stone was on the ground near its feet, and I turned away and saw it was one of the hundreds of creatures that had attacked us. I couldn't believe it had once been human and tried not to throw up. 

Clef walked over to it and began to bless it softly, and I closed my eyes as tears began to fall. Hikaru and Fuu tried to comfort me, but I was terrified. I didn't know if I would be able to survive this one.

After I had calmed down some Clef suggested that I go rest, and Fuu and Ferio agreed to take over. I stumbled into the tent and collapsed onto the bed. Sleep came right away; I hadn't been aware I was that exhausted.

*I'm on my way to finish the next chapter of Rubies and Gold. Hope this can keep you guys occupied for awhile! I'm so excited that I've gotten this much finished! Yey! ^.^*

"So we go from year to year

With **secrets** we've been **keeping**

Though you say you're **not** a **Templar** man." 

Tori Amos, Scarlet's Walk, Wednesday 


	10. Room of Horrors

*Wow, think this one took me long enough? School! Finals! Projects! Teachers have gone crazy! Anyway, I'm finished in eight days so I'll be updating for real then!!! I'm so excited! And I can _finally_ get back to writing!*

Chapter Ten: Room of Horrors

Dawn never seemed to come to this place. The only sign of the morning was a dull, sickly gray light seeping through the weeping canopy. The forest was suppressed and had this been earth, the trees would have been salvaged or merely cut. But, this was Cephiro, and the woods we wandered through were cursed. 

Fuu woke me early that morning; she was smiling, but the rings around her eyes told other tales. She hadn't slept that night, even when she had the chance. I wondered how she did it, managed being up all night, but still being able to smile. It was a quality I greatly admired. I guessed that was because I myself did not even remotely possess that skill.

"Clef wants us up; he says we have to hurry."

I nodded and stood, rubbing my hands over my skirt to get the wrinkles out and stepped outside, into the half-light. 

"Here," Hikaru handed me an egg sandwich with that same pale smile. How were we to fight one of the greatest battles of our lives when they looked like this?

I gulped down the food and looked to our drab little group. 

"We should go," Clef walked from the woods and smiled at us all. We looked up and stood, refreshed by his burst of confidence in us. 

"Where did you come from?" I demanded playfully. 

"From there, I thought," Fuu pointed to the forest. 

"Yes, from there, I was…disposing of the body. I couldn't bury it because it would be a curse to the ground. I think this Forest has had enough curses in its lifetime. Still, it needed to be taken somewhere that the Dark Lords couldn't stumble upon it and know that we were in their territory," he explained softly.

I glared and looked at the ground.

"Umi, it's not their fault that they're changed by the Dark Lords, which is exactly why I want to avoid killing them. After all this is over there may be a way to bring them back," Clef's reprimand seemed somehow less like a reprimand than normal. It was missing something, and I soon recognized it as Will. 

'He doesn't think we're going tow in this fight,' I thought to myself.

'I have every faith in you,' a voice ran through my head. It sounded like it was spoken aloud, but somehow I knew it wasn't. My head shot up to meet piercing blue eyes and a small smile. 'What the…?' I started to think. 

'It's your armor, I can hear your speech thoughts. I can hear the things you want to say or are about to say, but not anything else. Don't worry; your secrets are safe,' he explained, and the clenching in my heart loosened, and I sighed. 

'So Fuu and Hikaru can do this in their heads with Lantis and Ferio?' I asked

'No,' he sighed, 'They can speak far distances out loud, but their magic wasn't strong enough for this.' 

'Oh,' I was getting quite used to the voice in my head, so I didn't hear the breaking of branches behind me, and didn't turn in time to draw my sword before she had her hands around my wrist. I could feel the cold slowly creeping in, and I began to gasp, but I was too weak to even summon my sword, and the others were helpless as I was being used as a human shield. 

'Umi are you okay?' Clef demanded frantically in my mind. 

'Yes…no…' my mind was clouded and responding was hard. She must have noticed the extra effort in my life force because she grabbed my neck and hissed in my head. 'Stop it Clef! I'll kill her, I will.' 

"Let her go Uchiyama," Clef ordered aloud, and she moved her hands away from my skin. I sagged in her arms, barely conscious. "What happened to you?" 

"I loved you Clef, and you pushed me away, like you do with everyone. You forced me away and I blamed myself, but they've taught me otherwise. They've taught me it was you and how to make the pain go away, because they loved too." I could almost feel her sadistic smile though I could not see it. 

"Revenge will not ease the pain, only deepen it," Hikaru was almost begging.

"We're sorry for your loss, but you can't feel loved by someone who does not love you, and I don't know why you'd want to," Fuu was crying, her voice was cracked and soft, but her words were strong. 

"You lie! They don't love us only because of you!" I felt a presence of magic and heard Clef's counterspell. She screamed and shielded us.

'Umi, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking,' Clef said quickly in my head.

'It's okay, save Hikaru and Fuu, at all costs,' I smiled and then fell into unconsciousness. 

§§§~~~

When I woke up I was cold, colder than I'd ever been before. I was in some place dark, but not pitch black, more like a shade of deep gray. I could almost make out walls, but there were no windows that I could see. I wondered where that odd light was coming from, but that wasn't the dominant question in my mind. Where was I? I stood and coughed; the noise echoed around the room and told me the ceiling was high and the walls somewhere far away, but they were there. So I was in a room, the most logical solution then was to look for a door, so that's what I did. I walked around, squinting in the drab light from an unknown source, but I saw no door. Then I decided the light was playing tricks on me, so I began to move my hands along the walls. But when I did, spiders came from them and crept across my fingers. I screamed and pulled back, shaking my shaking hands and trying to stabilize my breathing as the scream faded, and I was met with dead silence once more. 

I shook my hands again and put them against the wall. This time there were tiny voices, as small furry creatures wound around my feet. I ran from the walls, shaking, breathing heavily, and crying as I watched the rats flee back into the walls. I tried to keep my mind stable. In the Chinese Zodiac I was the year of the Dragon, and it said, "Dragons are compatible with rats." For some reason that was the prominent thought in my head. The Dragons should love the rat; it made me want to laugh, except this wasn't a laughing matter. 

Slowly, I backed away from the walls and tried to stabilize my breathing. I had to be in the Cursed Forest; it was the only place where rats could crawl from the walls. 

Laughter filled the room and rang in my ears. It was her shrill, fake, high-pitched laughter, and it sent me to my knees. "Like my game Princess?"

The floor was moving; it was all I could do to not look down. I didn't want to know; I didn't want to know what was crawling around my ankles. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as sweat began to pour down the back of my neck. I felt the scales and the tongues against my legs. I felt the fangs dripping with venom dangerously close to my biggest muscles. In seconds they could strike and I would be paralyzed, left for death.

"You're only a pawn on my board Water Knight," she whispered. "Only a pawn, that I'm using to put the King in check."

The snakes disappeared, and she appeared in front of me and walked forward, grabbing my chin between her fingers, "Are you scared yet?"

The cold gripped me and I tried to pull away, but she threw me to the ground, coughing.

"Who's the King?" I ordered when she let me go, and I had breath enough to speak. 

She spun on me and flicked a hand before turning and disappearing into the air. The next thing I knew I was being pulled deep into water, and I couldn't breathe. I kicked to reach the surface, but my lungs filled with water and I was dying. I forced myself to the surface, but found I was only sprawled out on the floor once more, sputtering, but alive all the same. What was this room? How could I get out?

"Come out here and fight!" I screamed and tried to draw my sword, but it refused, and I realized that my ovum gem was missing from my hand. My heart clenched and seized up in fear. My mind went numb and for a minute I was frozen solid, paralyzed. 

"Looking for this?" someone asked behind me, and I turned and met the eyes of the Dark Lord of Fire. They were a deep flashing red, and as my eyes moved from hers I saw that she was holding my ovum gem in her hand. She smiled and tossed it over my head and when I spun I turned to see that it had landed promptly in the hands of the Dark Lord of Earth.

"Oh I love Monkey in the Middle," she smiled and threw it around me as I dove for it and hit the ground. When I opened my eyes I was leaning over in a puddle of blood, the metallic taste was on my tongue. I pushed myself up and tried to wipe it from my tongue, but it was on my hands, and the taste filled my mouth and surged into my body. Tears washed the blood away and I was once again intact and clean. 

They were laughing behind me, pointing and laughing, and I was in Tokyo, in school. I had just lost a fencing match and the other fencer pulled off her mask and it was Presea, she was smiling insanely. Her face melted away into the face of the Dark Lord of Water who was smiling sickly. 

"Having fun yet Water Knight?"

"Give me my ovum and let me out," my voice was stronger than my heart, but the illusion was not a good one.

"The show's just beginning. This room brings out your greatest fears. So far we've learned that you don't like spiders or rats or snakes or the thought of drowning or losing or blood, but those are all trivial. Let's see what your greatest fear is shall we?"

"This is sick," I whispered and stared deep into her dark eyes. "Hikaru and Fuu may pity you, but I find no excuse in harming the innocent; we all get hurt in our lives, but we don't all turn evil," I whispered, knowing I was treading on dangerous ground but refusing to succumb to her mind games.

"Innocent? Did you hear that Akuro?" the Dark Lord of Earth stepped next to the Dark Lord of Water, the Dark Lord of Fire close behind her.

"I heard it, but I sure as hell don't believe it," the Dark Lord of Fire shook her head.

"Innocent?" the Dark Lord of Earth continued, "How are you innocent?"

"We're all innocent; we had no idea you loved the men we did!" I caught my slip, and I realized immediately they did too. "But me least of all!" I rushed to fix it, "I've done nothing to you! You love Clef, I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Everything," the Dark Lord of Water whispered. "You love him too."

"No," I shook my head.

"You just said it!" she smacked me across the face, and her nails dug into my flesh. I screamed and pulled away, my hands clenched. "Lying won't get you anywhere in this world my dear."

"You should take your own advice and stop lying to yourselves," I whispered back with venom in my voice.

"Enough of this!" she screamed and turned to the other two. "We'll leave her here and watch her suffer. She'll bring the other two, and we'll finally get our vengeance and the men we love."

"You think they'll accept you after what you've done to them?" I screamed. "You're insane!"

"We have it all worked out Water Knight, don't worry," the Dark Lord of Earth smiled at me with a sick smile on her face, and I saw the faith the other two had in her because of her wicked intelligence. They were just clones gone wrong. They laughed and walked out, and I was left alone in the darkness…

Tori:

"Pulling me under a **_cherry blossom canopy_**

Do I have?

**__**

Of course I have…

Beneath my raincoat-

I have **_your photograph_**…"

~ Tori Amos- Gold Dust- Scarlet's Walk


	11. Confrontation

*Sorry this one took so long, I was kinda lost where it should go, I figured it out! Yey me! Hope this works for everyone ^.^*

Chapter Eleven: Confrontation 

I didn't move, didn't make a sound. I thought that if I stayed completely still and completely silent the walls wouldn't attack me. Unfortunately, there was no such luck.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and a soft voice in my ear, "Come on Umi, it's time to go," I turned and smiled weakly. Nothing seemed to register. I never even thought about the trickery of the room.

"I knew you'd come for me. How are Hikaru and Fuu?" I took the hand he offered and tried to smile through my exhaustion. 

"We…" he turned and looked at her. "Fuu and Hikaru are…" his eyes lowered.

"What?" I stopped and stared, feeling my face grow pale and my body get weak.

"Fuu and Hikaru are dead Umi," his words were so harsh, so final. 

"What? Dead?" I couldn't feel. My mind was numb. They couldn't possibly, not Hikaru, my little sister, not Fuu, she was too brilliant. No. I refused to believe it. "They're not, you're lying me. This is a sick joke."

"No love, the Dark Lords and I…came to an…understanding," a cruel light shone in his eyes, one I'd never seen in his eyes before.

"What?" I whispered. 

"They would spare Cephiro and take us back, as long as I killed the Magic Knights of Cephiro."

Then…then…they…Hikaru-Fuu… "No." I fell to the floor. "No, I won't…it's not…can't be…Clef, how-how could you?"

"I'm sorry Umi, for the good of Cephiro," he raised his staff, and I didn't even have the strength to raise my hands in defense. Didn't want to, I thought he was…different. I closed my eyes, but when I opened them I was lying on the cold stone floor once more, trembling. I was in the spot I had been time and time before, shaking in that eerie deep gray darkness.

"What a pathetic show. I thought you Magic Knights were supposed to be brave," the Dark Lord of Water spat as she stepped into the room once more. "Or maybe that's only the Fire Knight."

"Leave Hikaru alone!" I screamed and stood, clenching my fists and trying to Will my sword to my hands with all my might. I wasn't able to.

"Oh your dear Hikaru is not my concern, I'll leave her up to Akuro," she smiled ruthlessly, and my heart began to well. Blood boiled in my body, and I thought that I was going to lunge at her. The only thing that kept me back was the pure knowledge that she had ma…my heart started to pump, and my brain began to think quickly. I couldn't summon my sword missing my ovum, no, but…could I still use magic? I felt a new wave of courage and strength as I raised my hands and began a spell. "Aoi Yatsumaki!" The Waterspout fell from my fingers and toward Uchiyama who screamed, not expecting it, and fell to the ground, coughing and bleeding. She jumped up and looked around her, eyes darting from one wall to the other. I had caught her vulnerable and while she was touching the ground she could be attacked by the walls. She jumped into the air but landed quickly, her magic drained for a short period. She wasn't able to hover in the air as she and the other two had done before.

"Mizu no Ryuu!" the Water Dragon drove her into the ground, and she screamed and held out her hands as I watched the illusion engulf her. 

Someone was walking down a red velvet carpet; the dress was long and flowing, a tinge of blue in it. It was beautiful, but the veil hid her face. I looked at the girl curiously. Then my eyes turned toward the beaming man that she was going to meet. It was Clef, and I gasped and jumped back. 

"Damn you Clef!" the Dark Lord of Water screamed and ran toward Clef, whose eyes filled with anger at the disruption. He glared and clapped, his staff appearing in his hands. The magic engulfed her, and when she opened her eyes she was lying on the ground, trembling in fear. I glared in disgust. Her worst nightmare was Clef's happiest day.

"If you love him you'd want to see him happy," I whispered as I approached, my hand out in attack position.

"He never thought about my happiness!" she screamed. "I don't want him happy with anyone but me. He never thought that playing with me like he did would hurt me! He never cared!"

"You're wrong Uchiyama," a voice told her from behind, and I turned and my eyes lit up. I wanted to run to him, but was wary…this could be another illusion. He never let his eyes wander to mine, and this made me even more wary.

"You never once thought about what it would do to me! Turning me away like that, shunning me like you did! All you thought about was how it would look, all you thought about was the arrival of those damn Magic Knights!" she screamed, standing and staring into his cold blue eyes.

"The Magic Knights have always been my first priority, you're right. After Princess Emeraude left this world, I swore to protect them. It was my duty, but I always cared about how it would affect you. It's not my fault that you turned your heart cold Uchiyama. That was not my doing," he never flinched, never budged.

"Lies! All you've ever done is lie to me! I'm sick of it!" a stream of Water flew toward Clef and wrapped around him. My eyes widened in fright, but he simply closed his eyes and created a wall of white around himself, and Uchiyama's Water couldn't penetrate. She screamed, aggravated, and opened her hand to try another attack.

Clef opened his hand, and his staff began to glow blue. It flashed a bright blue light and I looked up and realized I was outside of that room, and Uchiyama had vanished.

"Where are we?" I asked softly, glad to be away from that room, but curious all the same.

"We're in their palace," he said just as softly, as if afraid to disrupt something. "We're in the home of the old pillar."

"Oh," I whispered, looking around at the tall ceilings and the pillars that held them, marble. "Where are Hikaru and Fuu?" my throat was dry, where were they? My mind raced back to that vision, that room didn't hold the truth did it?

"They're…" he looked around, as if he had heard something, but then stopped and continued. "They're looking for you, I'll call them back now."

I heaved a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes and spoke in his mind to them. Soon, I saw them running up to us, and I felt Hikaru grab me in a tight embrace as Fuu smiled warmly and sighed almost as heavily as I just had.

"So glad to see you're all right Umi-san," she grinned, and Hikaru nodded as she released me.

"I wouldn't have been if you hadn't come to find me, arigato," I smiled at them all, my eyes lingering on Clef's. He smiled back and nodded his head.

"It was the least we could do, after all, we do need you," he said mildly. 

My eyes went back to that room, and I didn't want to think about it, but my mind lingered. Why hadn't Nori been in my visions? I shook my head in an attempt to clear it and looked back to Clef who was watching me intently, "What does that room do?" I inquired, and he sighed, as if he knew that I was going to ask that. I guessed that he did.

"It's the room where the Princess used to pray," he began to explain. "She would use that room to keep her pious, to let her know what was in her subconscious. It let her know what her greatest fears were. When she was alone, her greatest fears were of the downfall of Cephiro; it kept her prayers strong and plentiful. Then, when he came, her fears began to be of him leaving the house forever, of them being separated. That's when she took her own life."

We were silent then; it was one of the saddest endings I'd ever heard. She had to show herself the worst things that could happen to her and Cephiro to make her pray harder? She had to have loved Cephiro. Just like Princess Emeraude…my eyes filled with tears, and I saw Hikaru and Fuu were crying as well. Lantis and Ferio had their heads bowed in silent prayer. I pushed away and shook my head; we couldn't let this get to us. She was gone; we had to fight new enemies now. The Pillar System had been abolished with Hikaru's strong heart that was all we could do. 

"Are you all ready to play now? We'll play in here, on our turf," the Dark Lord of Fire appeared in front of us, smiling ruthlessly.

"We're ready," Hikaru whispered and drew her sword; that's when I realized I didn't have my ovum. My hands ran over one another, bare, they were bare. Clef's eyes shot down, and he shook his head. 

"Where is her ovum Akuro?" he demanded of the Dark Lord of Fire, and her fiery deep maroon eyes met his. 

"How would I know? That's Uchiyama's problem, but I expect you'll be able to ask her shortly. After Iesada gets through with her, of course," she bowed in mock respect and turned back to Hikaru. "Let's dance."

"Gladly," Hikaru whispered, and the Dark Lord of Fire landed on the ground and the two began to pace. The Dark Lord of Fire drew her own sword, but this one was engulfed in flame. My breath caught.

"Hikaru!"

"Hikaru-san!"

"Back off!" the Dark Lord of Fire threw a Ring of Fire around the two so that we couldn't pass, but we could still see through the flames and toward the fight. 

"Hikaru!" Lantis tried to reach her, but the wall reached out with fiery hands and tried to engulf him. He jumped back, sword drawn, but couldn't do anything. 

Then our problems only grew, because the Dark Lord of Wind and the Dark Lord of Water appeared.

Fuu drew her sword immediately. I felt strangely vulnerable. I had my magic, but…I couldn't do what Hikaru and Fuu had done, I had no sword. 

"Uchiyama, give her her ovum back," Clef ordered, and I smiled weakly. He was always there for me. 

"Still defending her Clef?" the Dark Lord of Wind hissed and laughed. "No mind, I'm here for…other reasons…" her eyes fell onto Ferio's, but he turned his head angrily. Then her eyes met Fuu's, but Fuu held them courageously. She laughed and nodded, "Very good Wind Knight, but let's see what you're really worth shall we?"

"We shall," Fuu answered spitefully, and the Dark Lord of Wind began to pace around Fuu. She saw the Dark Lord of Fire's idea and grinned. She raised her hands, and a tornado surrounded the two, but it wasn't a tornado, because we could see through it.

"Torturing us," Ferio muttered and gripped his sword harder, as invalid as Lantis. 

"I won't return her ovum," the Dark Lord of Water stated simply. "I think I'd rather have it for myself," she clapped, and it appeared. Slowly, she placed it on her own hand, but Water engulfed her, and she began to choke and drown. She threw it off, and it hit the ground. I ran up to it and grabbed it, placing it on my own hand. I drew my sword and was suddenly refreshed, "Let's play, you and I," I whispered, and she glared, rubbing her hand, but came to the ground, and we began to pace. The wall of Water went up, and then we were on our own. 

Tori Amos, Scarlet's Walk, Don't Make Me Come to Vegas

"And the Jacaranda tree   
Is telling me of the  
**_Trouble you're in_**   
Just by the way   
She bends  
**_Remember dancing_** and  
Wondering as you were swaying   
**What kind of woman you'd be   
"What will be will be"  
_Over my dead body _**

Slip through your hand  
Again and again   
_Slip through your hand  
Again and again  
_  
My **_old flame_** was a   
**Jester and a joker   
_And a dealer of men,  
_**They called him  
**The prince**   
**_Prince of Black Jacks_** and  
Of **women** and of **_anything_**  
_That slipped into his hands"_

  


  


  



	12. Downfall

*Is this really chapter twelve already? Wow, hm…interesting…anyway, it's almost finished!*

Chapter Twelve: Downfall 

"Back down, or I won't hesitate to kill you," my voice was much steadier than I thought it would be. She smiled cruelly and shook her head. 

"I won't."

"Then prepare to die," I tossed my sword to my left hand, then back to my right and didn't bother bowing. She grinned and drew a similar sword; this one was engulfed in Water magic. I tried to stifle a gulp and ran toward her. She parried easily, and I was thrown against the Water barrier. It was as if it was a wall, and it threw the breath from my lungs. I coughed and tried to stand, but she was coming at me quickly now. I parried the sword, but her fist caught me right between my ribs and threw what little breath I had from my lungs. I rolled out of the way of her next stroke and struggled to my feet. This was no time to go all weak-legged; I informed my body as I stood steadily. "Koori no Yaiba!" I screamed, and ice crystals rained down on her. She screamed and shielded herself. A few made it through the weak barrier and rained onto her skin, tearing flesh so that blood seeped out and hit the ground. 

She growled a curse and raised a hand. A spiral of Water fell from her fingers to knock me into the barrier once more. I used my sword as a crutch and stood, barely able to move, barely able to grip my sword. We paced around one another before I made my next stroke. I swung right, and she met it, I spun in a flash and met her sword on her left side. We held for awhile until she broke away, and we went back to pacing. She swung from overhead, but I met it. She was strong though, and had the advantage of magic, so she began to bear me into the ground. I pulled up and stepped backward, using all my weight and escaping with only a scratch on my hand. She sneered and shook her head.

Another stream of Water came my way, but this time I was ready. "Mizu no Ryuu!" I shouted and a Dragon made of Water tumbled from my fingers and met her attack. There we battled for a long while until a huge shake within the barrier threw us both to the ground. I was the first up, and I approached with my sword drawn, hers had been thrown in the fall. She struggled to reach it, but I made it there first, putting my foot upon it. She threw a stream of Water into my eyes, and for a moment I was blinded. When I opened my eyes, she was coming at me full force. I rolled onto the ground to avoid her attack and drew my dagger from my ankle. I slammed it into her foot, and she screamed and turned, dripping blood everywhere. She drew her sword above her head and brought it down upon me. I barely caught the blow with my sword, but managed. With my dagger in my other hand, I slashed her sword arm, causing her to release the pressure she had on me. Again, I got to my feet and again we paced.

My heart was racing, how was I to survive this? She was so much stronger, I had never fought such a difficult battle, and what was worse, she cheated. 

I closed my eyes quickly and took a deep breath. She caught my hesitation and brought the sword in on my left side. I screamed in anguish as the sword cut deep into my flesh, so deep that I could barely stand. I pulled away from it and tried a swing on her right. She parried, and I did a full spin. She expected me on her left, but I came out once more on her right and was able to make the same wound in her right side. She screamed as the same numbness came to her right side as had come to my left. Unfortunately for her, her right side was the side she used to control the sword. It clattered to the ground, and the barrier disappeared. She was losing too much blood; it seemed my wound had been deeper. "I wish only for death!" she screamed, and a burst of black shot from the ground and surrounded her. She screamed once more, and then vanished into black flames that leapt from the ground. I fell to the ground in exhaustion, unable to move. The blood loss was making me dizzy; I wouldn't stay conscious much longer. 

"Guru…can she be…helped?" I thought this was Hikaru's voice and smiled. They had made it out okay then.

"Fuu's too weak," this was Ferio. "She just got finished healing Hikaru. You can help her Guru?" 

"I can," Clef's voice sounded tired. "I will do all that is in my power, but…that wound is deep."

No one else spoke until I felt the cooling hands on my body and lay back completely. 

"She'll be okay, right?" Fuu was panting in between words. She sounded exhausted, but alive and well.

"Yes," Clef seemed slightly happier, and then darkness enveloped me. 

§§§~~~

I awoke in the Palace of Cephiro. I could tell by the walls. At first my sight was blurry, but the images sharpened, so long as they didn't move so fast.

"Ah, so the patient awakes," Clef smiled at me as he strode into the room.

I tried to sit up, but my wrists were weak. I looked down and saw purple bruises where I had been holding my sword, and she bent them back. Clef gently helped me sit up and sat on the edge of the bed, my skin quivered, but I banished the emotion, "What happened?"

He grimaced and looked down, "The Dark Lords were defeated, as I knew they would be. Hikaru's skill in magic saved her. Fuu's new bow was her tool. Hikaru was beaten badly. She had burns all over her body and two of her vertebrae were shattered. Fuu came out with only a mild sword graze on her arm. I healed her, and she healed Hikaru," his voice was very technical until this point. "And then your barrier fell. You were injured the worst. Uchiyama was my student," I winced, but his eyes never left the ground to notice. "I never thought she had grown that strong. You came out with a mild scratch on your right hand, three bruised ribs and one cracked one, a collapsed lung and that deep gash in your side. Umi, you should have been dead, but you prevailed. That was all four days ago," he ended, and my jaw dropped.

"Four days?" I whispered, and he nodded.

"The Healing wasn't easy. You needed the rest."

I nodded and threw my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Umi, you can't," Clef started, but I waved it off.

"Nonsense, of course I can," I stood, and pain shot through my left side, shutting off all feeling to my left foot. I groaned and fell back. Determined, I gritted my teeth and stood again. I wouldn't let this get the better of me. I stood until the searing pain eased, then took a step forward. This pain flamed and hurt, if it was possible, ten times more. I almost crumpled to the ground, but Clef caught me and gingerly, minding my hurts, put me back in bed. I moaned in pain, then as it eased, turned to glare at Clef who was chuckling silently. "Don't mock my pain," I scolded, and he shook his head.

"It's just, you're the only one I've ever known who would defy me for the sheer pleasure of defying me," he grinned when I nodded.

"And," both of our heads turned toward the door to find the speaker was Nori, "from what I hear, she's the only one from whom you'll accept defiance. 

"From where do you hear this?" Clef growled, and I sighed. The moment had been very short but very enjoyable. I hated to see moments like them end.

"You can't expect me to be locked in a castle for a week with people I don't know and think I won't ask questions," Nori replied calmly, but his eyes never met mine.

'You're hiding something,' I thought to myself, 'But what?'

'Exactly my question,' I looked down and saw my ovum was on my hand, but my armor was absent.

'I thought this only worked with my armor,' Clef's magic had always confused me.

'Your armor is stored in your ovum, your ovum is on your hand, so in one form or another, your armor is on,' he explained briskly.

'Oh,' I responded mildly, used to his magical surprises by now.

"Well I'll leave you two then," Clef stood, and Nori looked shocked at his quick departure after our long silence. 'Tell me if he does anything suspicious,' he added to me as he left.

'Suspicious? Clef I…'

'I'm not accusing him Umi,' he interrupted. 'I just don't want you in danger.'

'Arigato I'll be fine,' I snapped a bit too quickly, and the door shut behind him.

"What was that about?" Nori inquired as he approached my bedside.

"He's worried about me," I sighed. 'Believe it or not,' I thought.

'What?'

'Nothing,' I responded quickly.

"Which worries me," Nori confessed, and I looked at him gently as he bent and took my hands. I brushed his bangs with my lightly bandaged right hand, and he closed his eyes. "Umi, do you love me?" the abruptness of the question made me pull back.

I thought very carefully before answering, "What is love?"

"That's a rhetorical question," he shot back. "Love can be defined one hundred different ways, but…love as I know it is a feeling you get when someone you love walks into the room and the whole world lights up. It's knowing one person so entirely that thought you may not have grown up with that person, you feel as if you have. Love is what I used to think we shared, but now…seeing you in this place, it's a whole part of you I've never seen before. I'm not sure what makes your eyes dance, love for this place or love for the people."

"I love both," I smiled weakly. "To me, this is my only home."

"Umi, when your parents died…" my eyes shot down, but he pulled up my chin to see my shimmering blue eyes. "I thought I'd never see your eyes glow again, but I was wrong. They glow in this place, with these people, but especially with him. I don't want you to waste your years on the wrong guy. So, do you love me?"

My throat was too dry to work, but my mind was working well enough. I shook my head, and he nodded and stood.

"I didn't think so," he stood and looked out the window. The silence between us was deafening. He deserved something, anything, so I brought moisture to my lips and began to speak whatever made its way from my brain to my mouth.

"Nori, I can't love you as you described because my mind is still stuck with someone in Cephiro. I can't love you like you want, like you deserve, yet, but give me time and I…" 

He cut me off, "Time? How much time do you want Umi? I've given you two years of my life already! How much more time do you want?" 

I winced at the hurt in his voice and looked down, "However long it takes."

He shook his head, "I can't do that Umi."

"I understand," tears sprang to my eyes as guilt seized me. I had wasted his last two years.

"Umi, gomen nasai," he took my hands, kneeling once more. "But I can't hide this anymore, because you're not the only one whose heart is stuck in Cephiro."

My eyes snapped up and filled with questions, "Who?" was the only one that could escape. 

He stood and began to pace the room, running his fingers through his hair as he spoke. He spilled the whole story, and I stayed completely silent and totally still. It was amazing, "It was really just after we got here. I fell in love with her smile. Then, when she fell ill, I went to see her every night while everyone slept. When you left, I helped her recuperate. Everything was so sudden. I didn't even realize it happening until it did. We were in the gardens, and she was so worried about you three. I didn't think, just acted. I grabbed hold of her and held her while she cried. When she looked up, I kissed her. I didn't think, and she stopped and told me it was wrong. Gomen nasai Umi, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be near her. So I…I kissed her again. I don't think I would have stopped except for the fact that Ascot walked in and saw us.

"I promised her I'd tell you as soon as you got back, and she kept Ascot from telling everyone. We both knew you should know first."

For a long time I was silent. The only sound that passed between us was the soft padding of his shoes against the floor as he paced, "Sop that, you're making _me_ nervous," I hissed, and he turned and decided to chew on his thumbnail instead. "Nori," I sighed when I could make out each individual bite he made. "I forgive you," he stopped in mid-chew and stared at me in disbelief.

"You forgive me? Just like that?" he questioned skeptically.

"Of course, my heart has strayed in the past two years though my body has remained faithful. I can't blame you for loving Presea, I love her too, though not in quite the same fashion," I grinned, and he managed a hesitant smile back. "Go tell her you two have my best wishes."

He bowed and kissed my forehead, thanked me and dashed out.

When he left I began to cry, because for all my masks, I had cared very deeply for Nori. Still, he shouldn't be allowed to live a lie, I thought privately, and he'll be happy with Presea. This made me cry harder which filled me with guilt. Why shouldn't he be happy, just because I wasn't?

When Fuu and Hikaru entered I was still crying.

"Umi-chan, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked worriedly. She sat by my side while Fuu hovered over my bed, watching.

"Hormones," I muttered, and they nodded in understanding.

Fuu knelt beside me with Hikaru and took my bruised left hand while Hikaru stroked my long blue hair, whispering words of condolence. 

After awhile my tears ceased; I had wonderful friends and that was all I needed wasn't it?

§§§~~~

In the morning, I was able to stand and get dressed with a little help from Hikaru and Fuu. I glared at the skirt that exposed cut and bruised legs, but it was much more comfortable than pants, which constantly nagged at the abrasions. 

With even more help, I was able to hobble down to breakfast where I received warm welcome.

Clef raised his brows when I chose a seat next to Caldina instead of Nori. His eyes narrowed when Nori didn't protest and took a seat beside Presea.

"What say we go riding through the Forest of Silence today?" Presea suggested when no one spoke.

I lowered my head, still unable to meet anyone's eyes, especially Presea's. I knew I shouldn't, but I still felt betrayed.

"Gomen nasai, but I don't think I can do that quite yet. I mean, I can barely walk. But go on ahead and have fun. It's such a beautiful day to be cooped up inside," I told them. 

"Umi-san, we can find something to do to include you," Fuu protested.

"No no, please go and have fun. I'd prefer the Palace to myself," I insisted, and they were about to protest when Clef interrupted.

"I'll stay here with Umi."

'You'll do no such thing,' I snapped in his head.

'Sorry, but, what are you going to do about it?' he jeered. 

I glared at him, and he smiled back innocently.

"Umi do you want me to stay wi…" Nori started, but I briskly shook my head and fought the urge to scream, 'Why?'

"No no, you go ahead, I'll be fine," I responded instead.

"All settled then," Caldina jumped up. "Umi darling, we'll be seeing you shortly. Have fun, I'm sure the Guru will be…er…entertaining," she grinned and tried to be encouraging.

I grumbled and glared at her, which only caused her to grin wider.

"You sure this is okay?" Fuu asked timidly as Ferio took her shoulder and started to lead her out. He turned to see what my response would be.

"Of course Fuu, you guys! Just go! It's only a day! I'm sure I'll be up and around in no time and then we'll have a lot of time to be together!" I laughed, and they all nodded and exited, leaving me alone at the long table with Clef.

*What say we two more chapters? I think…something like that. This is my shortest fanfic ever, just so you know. I was a little surprised myself. Anyway, two chapters I think, maybe a little more. Then I'll be posting my newest fanfic. Though, I'm not sure how many of you will actually read it…and I'm not just saying that…but no details and no spoilers, not yet.*

Tori: 

"Hola, rojo, 'morning to you  
You always **_helped me chase demons away_**  
**Don't know what I'll do without you  
**So Pan is the name of the plane

  
**Second to the right  
_Straight on 'til morning  
That's where I'll be waiting  
_**Second to the right  
Straight on 'til morning  
  
Hola, tick-tock  
My time is up  
**_Pedro says  
I will forget him in days  
In my new life, no room for a lost boy  
Boys can be so dumb sometimes_**"**_  
_**

~ Tori Amos, Operation Peter Pan, UK A Sorta Fairytale Single 


	13. Recovery

*Sorry for the wait, I've been working major overtime on my manuscript. Hope you enjoy though! ^.^ Oh, by the way, one more chapter and I'll be finished and posting my new fanfiction!*

Chapter Thirteen:

For a long time after they left we just stared at one another. I couldn't think of anything to talk about, and Clef never had a desire to speak to anyone, least of all me. The silence made me want to scream, and the anger raged inside me, "Why did you do that?" I finally snapped, and he stared at me with unchanging blue eyes.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Do what?" I mocked and threw my hands in the air, which shot a searing pain through my ribs. I winced but put my hands down and continued, "Offer to stay? Don't you see that I need to be alone just now?"

"Umi, when you suffer injuries it doesn't matter how bad of a fight you and Nori got in, you shouldn't be alone," I had to have known he suspected something, and I groaned. A fight? Should I let him believe it was a fight? I let him, I was angry enough to shelter the truth at the moment.

"I'm not a child, I'm perfectly capable of," I stood, and my knees buckled underneath me so I fell to the ground, not gracefully by any means.

Clef shook his head as I pulled myself back up into a sitting position; my ribs were throbbing. "That will have to be fixed," he mumbled. "I think you might have re-cracked one of your ribs."

"Great," I muttered, but the anger flew away when his hands fell onto my chest and my heart began to heave. I prayed to any God that would listen that he wouldn't hear my beating heart. He was too far into the healing to have heard though; his magic caressed mine gently, feeling and bending, and the pain was almost gone by the time he opened his eyes. "Thanks," I whispered almost breathlessly as he nodded and helped me to my feet.

"You should rest," he said gently, and I shook my head.

"I don't want to rest."

"Come on Umi, please don't be stubborn with me, for once," he begged, and I turned to face him. I was suddenly very aware of my body, of the slight curves and the smooth skin. I knew just how my hair looked at the moment as it fell over my eyes in blue waves. But more than anything I was aware of him. I could see the slight ripples of a muscled stomach under his robes and the lavender hair that teased his face. I felt the strong arm he had around my back and wanted to melt into that arm. 

"I-I…" my face grew hot, but I didn't care. I was lost in the feeling, the feeling of completeness. We had to be destined to be together. Quickly I slammed the thought from my head- this was Clef! Yes, I had loved him at one time, I probably did now, but I had…I stopped, and tears sprang to my eyes. 

"Hey, don't cry, it couldn't be that bad," he whispered and swiped a few tears from my eyes. I closed my eyes and felt his gentle fingers bat against my lashes. I sighed deeply and tried to fight down the emotion. 

"I'll rest for you, but could, I mean, would you stay with me? I don't really want to be alone," I felt like a child in the question but a woman when he nodded and kissed my forehead. Sometimes I felt that he treated me differently from the other two, this was one of those times.

He helped me hobble back to my room, me blushing all the way. Once he offered to carry me, which only made me blush deeper and shake my head. 

When we got to my room, Clef sat in a chair beside my bed, and we talked of old times.

"Then one day you vanished," Clef's solemn voice broke the laughter we had just shared. "We all missed you, but Fuu and Hikaru swore you were fine. Why did you just suddenly vanish?"

"I…" I lowered my eyes. Could I tell him? I knew I should, but…

He nodded and would have dropped it, but I saw the hurt. He thought I couldn't trust him.

"It's hard for me, to relive it," I told him hurriedly. 

"I didn't mean to…I just thought you might want to talk about it. I just wanted you to know how badly we missed you and how glad we are that you're back where you belong," his smiled warmed my heart.

"Clef, I think I'm ready to stay, for good," I told him, and his eyes widened. 

"But what about friends, family? I thought that's why you went home, why you stayed home when Hikaru and Fuu came here," there was no denying the fear that I saw grip his heart. He reminded me because it was his duty, not because he wanted to. 

My eyes fell again, then rose in a smile, "I did, but…all I have left is in Cephiro. My greatest friends are here. As for family…" I started when he was about to question. "My parents are dead Clef, they were the only family I had. They were murdered, by a drunk driver; that's why I couldn't come back to Cephiro. I couldn't face you, and when I recovered I thought I had been away too long," it all came flowing out, and I realized I wasn't crying. "I've cried enough for them, they knew I loved them," I mumbled softly.

"Umi, I'm so sorry," he whispered, but I shook my head.

"It's only his fault. The worst part was that he murdered two people and only got his license taken away and a few months in jail," my hands clenched into fists. All I had left was anger. 

"I don't know a lot about your world, but I know that murder is right nowhere. There is no punishment worthy of a man who kills innocents. I am sorry, for your loss," he apologized again, and I nodded and thanked him weakly. "I only wish I could have been there for you when they were lost."

"Me too," I looked down at my hands, "But that was my own fault."

"I don't hold it against you, I understand your actions," his voice was so distant, so formal. 

There was a long moment when I was sure that if either of us spoke the silence would shatter like glass and fly at me in a million different pieces, shredding my skin. So I didn't speak, I hardly breathed. I felt as if I was in that room again and shuddered. Clef smiled weakly and stood heavily. I stared at him desperately, not wanting him to leave, but unable to speak. That silence was still there, those shards could come flying.

"I don't mean to seem rude, don't take it the wrong way," Clef began in that same formal tone. "But really I must be going, I have things that needed to be attended to after the downfall of the Dark Lords."

I nodded, and he bowed his head to me as I did the same to him, "Clef," I called, my throat was dry. I didn't know what I was going to say, anything to make him stay.

He turned and I could swear I saw a flash in his eyes, a flash of…hope? That I would say what he could not? I shook the thought away, the Master Mage falling in love with me? What was I thinking?

My own brain doused my hopes, and I gave a shaky grin and asked instead, "Do you know if those monsters- people were returned to themselves?"

He nodded, "I don't know how, but when the Dark Lords were destroyed their spells were as well. They are all safe and back with their families by now."

My grin was genuine this time, and I nodded, "That's good."

"Yes," he pondered and walked out with the same thought on his mind. I shook my head and looked out the window. I wanted to get up, I wanted to be near the water, but I knew I would never make it, and I was forced to stay in bed. 

§§§~~~

When the other two and everyone else returned at the end of the day, Fuu and Hikaru came running into my room, and I grinned when I saw them. I put the book down that Clef had brought and tried to smile past their wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" I inquired, though I had a pretty good idea what was on their minds.

"It's-it's…" Hikaru hesitated, as if deciding against telling me at the last minute.

"Nothing, just glad to see you," Fuu finished Hikaru's decision, and I gave them a sideward glance. I wanted them to tell me, and I was pretty sure I knew _what_ they wanted to tell me, but I wasn't going to come out and say it. I wasn't sure I could come out and say it and save any face. I would burst into tears; I knew it. I didn't want to do that in front of them, so when Fuu said 'nothing' I let it drop. 

"So how was your day?" I asked casually, and Hikaru shifted nervously while Fuu dropped her eyes.

"It was…nice," Hikaru looked up and smiled, and I gave her a shifty glance, which caused her to study the floor almost intently as Fuu did. 

"Do anything interesting?" I probed.

"Nothing really," Fuu responded, a little more smoothly than Hikaru, but not by much. "We just went…around…the woods…"

"Oh," I nodded and then there was that awkward silence again.

"It's time for dinner," Hikaru put in quickly, and Fuu nodded vigorously, thankful for the diversion.

"Can it be brought to me?" I asked something that I never would have asked under normal circumstances, but I felt like facing no one at the moment. 

"Oh come on Umi-chan, that's no way to think. You've got to practice walking," Hikaru grinned her normal grin when the subject was moved.

"Yes, up you go," Fuu grabbed my arms as I held them out for her, and I shook my head and whined. They laughed as I put a step forward and felt the searing pain. I sat down again, then stood on my own. 

"One foot in front of the other," I whispered to myself, reminding my legs and mind how it was supposed to work. I took one step forward and was spared the pain, only a dull pang was in its place. I winced slightly, but it wasn't unbearable. I took another step, still, only a dull pang. I grinned and took a few more steps and reached the door. I opened it and walked into the hall, Fuu and Hikaru followed close behind, nervously. 

I managed to walk all the way to dinner by myself though it took quite some time and I was out of breath when I reached the hall, but I was able to do it by myself.

Clef smiled and commented the improvement, but that was all the more we spoke during dinner. I pulled into myself and tried to make merry conversation, but it was hard. I felt so many eyes on me, making sure I ate, trying to see if I had overworked myself. Then I felt two other sets of eyes, both were caring and worried, but neither could I look up into. I finished quickly and decided I'd try out my skills and walk to the garden.

There were protests, and I groaned and laughed, trying to tell them I was okay. Eventually I convinced them I'd call for help if I needed it, though no one asked how. 

Worst kept secret, I thought to myself and grinned, spelled armor- that's ingenious. I wish we'd had that in the first couple battles. 

I stood up heavily and the dull pang followed every step I took to the gardens, but once inside them, I knew it was well worth it. I walked to the stone fountain and looked in; the water was clear and a few oversized goldfish swam in it. I smiled weakly, and a tear fell into the pond. I moved on, unable to bear my own worn expression. They had to see; they had to see the turmoil. I wasn't the only one who was wearing a mask it seemed.

I was too wrapped in my thoughts to even see the shadow behind me- the gentle look at the ripple in the fountain. I was too submerged in my own darkness that I didn't feel the eyes or the similar darkness- didn't hear the footsteps as they padded restlessly behind me. 

There was the rustle of feet on fallen leaves, and I turned, my blue hair whipped behind me. My eyes widened at the intrusion and the look on the intruder's face. My mind threw me through thought after thought, pouring emotion, mainly anger and fear and anticipation through my body. 

"What do you want?" I snapped angrily, and he pulled back, the pain in his face grew, and I regretted my words.

"I'm sorry Umi, I'm sorry," he whispered and was about to turn, but I stopped him.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, raising my head slightly then dropping it and turning it slightly. 

"For-for everything," I had never heard him so unsure of himself before.

"Clef," I sighed. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do, you just don't know it, please, sit, we'll talk. I'll explain, Umi, there is so much to explain," he took my arm and led me to a bench near a grove of Fire Cherries, planted just after Hikaru's decision to stay for good.

"What do you want to tell me?" I inquired, trying to stay casual.

"There was…another reason that Uchiyama wanted to destroy you…" he began.

Tori:

"So we go from year to year   
**_With secrets we've been keeping  
_**Though you say you're  
**_Not a Templar man  
_**  
Seems as if we're  
**Circling for very  
Different reasons   
**But one day the **_Eagle_** **has to land**   
  
**_Out past the fountain  
_**A left by the station  
**_I start the day  
In the usual way  
_**Then think -- **_well why not_** --   
And stop for a coffee   
Then **_begin to recall  
Things that you say_**   
**Pluck up the courage  
And snap it's gone again   
**I start humming "**When Doves Cry**"   
  
**_Can someone help me?   
_**I think that I'm **_lost here_**   
**Lost in a place**"

__

Tori Amos, Scarlet's Walk, Wednesday 


	14. Forever

*Wow, this chapter is officially one page in word, but it's all it needed in my opinion. ^.^*

Chapter Fourteen: Forever

"Another reason?" I asked skeptically.

He nodded solemnly, "She hated you for the same reason Akuro hated Hikaru and Iesada hated Fuu. She hated you because I love you."

My heart got stuck in my throat. No, this couldn't be, everything was happening too fast. His manner was too abrupt, he would never…but that light in his eyes, that gentle, pleading light. He wanted me to understand, wanted me to see. I didn't know what to do. He dropped my hands like fire.

"I'm sure that makes everything a little…clearer," he grimaced slightly. "I can have a temper when provoked."

"I know," I muttered and tried not to respond to the comment he'd made earlier. Maybe I was just hallucinating and he hadn't made it. This didn't make anything clearer! If anything it made it hazier! What did he mean love? There were so many different kinds of love, friendship- that had to be it. Maybe Uchiyama was just paranoid; maybe she thought that Clef's feelings would grow. 

"It doesn't matter anymore though, I know how to accept things, if you'll just give me time. Please don't make me lose you as a friend though, because you know you mean everything to me. Just make up with Nori and pretend this never happened, but be at peace," his words were like fire dancing across my skin. Every hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I felt goose bumps slowly appearing. 

"Nori left me," I whispered softly, and my tears began to come. Clef loved me; he loved me as I thought he never would. I buried my head in his chest as he stroked my hair. "It wasn't a fight, he's…he's fallen in love with Presea. I had to let him go Clef, I couldn't love someone who was in love with someone else, as he couldn't."

"Sh…" he whispered, and I could feel tears in his eyes though they didn't fall. I felt the shock too, something Presea had failed to mention. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," I shook my head and looked up at him. He put a finger under my chin and reached in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and waited, but it didn't come. "What?" I whispered as I opened my eyes. He let go of me and moved away, and my heart broke. What was happening? What had just taken place? Was it what I thought it was or…?

"I can't take advantage of you when you're in this situation," he told me softly. "You…it's because Nori left you not because…I'm sorry, but I can't be your replacement."

I stood and ignored the pain that shot through my body; the closeness of the previous moment stilled most of the pain anyway. I sat on his lap and shook my head as he tried to put me down gently, "No Clef," I whispered and kissed him deeply. His hands found their way around my back, and I grabbed his neck as we broke the kiss. "I've always loved you, Nori knew it the moment we got here. I was the one who couldn't replace you."

He smiled softly and kissed me again, then snapped and we were in a room that I had been in only once. He drew me into him and pulled me into the folds of the mattress as I lay beside him. He was tender and gentle, all I'd ever wanted. I was finally completely satisfied and totally whole.

"You'll stay?" he fingered my lips gently.

"Forever," I answered, and he smiled and kissed me again. Then there was no more need for words, actions always spoke loudest in my book anyway. 

*Smiles and jumps in the air* Fini! That's a wrap children! Um…now I'll be posting my newest fanfiction, in the next couple days I guess. I think some of you will hate it and others will like it. I'm going to write it simultaneously with What if Things Weren't the Same for reasons that you'll soon find out. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed and thank you to everyone who reviewed. Stay tuned!*

Tori:

To you its **another day**  
To me its a grim memory  
**_Just another shooting star  
_Strung down on your wire  
**  
**Prick my finger  
**_On his virgin silver  
**He told me warm ginger  
Carmelize me  
**_  
Tombigbee, Tombigbee  
Help me _hang these bones_,  
Gotta hang these bones out to dry  
**_He loves me, he loved me, ravishingly love  
_**Gonna hang these bones out to dry  
Dry, dry, dry  
  
**_Oh you're good, man  
_**

Tori Amos, Scarlet's Web, Tombigbee 


End file.
